In Love And War
by Lily1986
Summary: Sequel to I Can't Make You Love Me. Who is Alia? What do Lois' dreams mean? How is Clark supposed to stop Zod? Oliver may not be in the way for Clois anymore, but new obstacles have risen. *On Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Here it is... the sequel to I Can't Make You Love Me. I now have a beta. Shaera. She's amazing. So updates will strictly be on Fridays from now on. :) Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Clark smiled as he walked into the Daily Planet toward his desk. Knowing Lois was returning in a few hours did that to him. Chloe was supposed to pick her up at the airport around lunch time and drop her off at the Planet. He'd been planning to take her to the café close to work for lunch. His smile faltered when he noticed the bustle in bull pen.

"What's going on", he asked Jeff who was running around with piles of papers.

"Didn't you hear", Jeff asked, "The Blur blotched a save today… he's been scorching buildings, billboards, some guy's car… The DA is having a press conference later today."

Clark watched him walk off in confusion.

He turned and super sped out of the bullpen toward Watchtower.

***

Chloe was sitting at her desk typing when he coffee cup spilled over. She groaned and picked it up then quickly moved aside the papers that had been scattered.

"Clark", she rolled her eyes standing up to get paper towels, "Do I have to have Oliver hire a maid for every time you decide to blur in here?"

"Sorry", he muttered, "I need your help."

"On the renegade Blur I presume", she said smirking, "Already on it."

She walked back to the desk and bent forward to clean up the spilled coffee.

"I got to work today and everyone was talking about the symbol being scorched all over the place", he said crossing his arms, "And a few saves that didn't go very well…"

"I saw the news", she nodded, turned around and threw the used paper towel in the trash. "I knew it wasn't you."

"The phantom?", he asked.

"Not unless there's two of him", Chloe said. She sat in front of her laptop and began hitting a few keys on the keyboard pulling up two videos at the same time, "These two videos aired at the same time."

"So?"

"From opposite sides of town" She replied, she rolled her eyes and continued, "Clark, you're fast, but even you can't be in two places at once."

"So there's two imposters", he nodded.

"I don't think it's like that", she said slowly, biting the corner of her lip in thought

"What else is it, Chloe", he asked.

"I think they're trying to help", she said.

"How is this helping", he asked pointing to the computer screen showing a car accident from that morning.

"True", she nodded and sighed, "You've got to find them…"

He nodded and turned to leave.

"By the way", Chloe smiled clasping her hands together, "I'm picking up Lois around 11:00… she caught an earlier flight. You still want me to bring her by the Planet?"

Clark smiled and blushed.

"Yeah", he cleared his throat, "I'm taking her to lunch."

"Okay", Chloe smiled, "I'll see you later then."

He smiled and super sped away leaving Chloe behind shaking her head.

***

Oliver sat at his desk looking over the paper work for LuthorCorp's new solar towers that were going up within the year.

"Oliver."

He looked up and smiled.

"Clark", he grinned, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Have you seen the news?"

"I have", he nodded standing and walking toward his bar, "Who are they?"

"Not sure yet", Clark said declining a drink Oliver was offering, "That's why I'm here. I need your help."

"What about Watchtower", Oliver asked, "What has she found?"

"Not much", Clark shook his head, "She's going to be busy later though…"

Oliver leaned his head to the side. "Oh?"

"Picking up Lois", Clark filled in.

"Right", Oliver grinned, "Lois is coming back today."

"Yeah", Clark nodded.

Oliver smiled.

"Alright", he said, "I'm not all techie savvy but I'm still a costumed vigilante… I'll look into it. See what I find out."

"You should get Bart to help", Clark said, "You can't be in two places at once."

"I'll be fine", Oliver nodded, "Bart's on a mission in Star City."

"What mission?"

"He's helping me train someone."

"New, potential member?"

"Something like that", Oliver smiled.

Clark nodded.

"Okay then", he said, "I need to get back before Tess Mercer realizes I'm gone."

"Clark", Oliver called out, "Be careful with Tess."

"You know something I don't Oliver?"

"Not yet", he said, "I was looking over these plans for the solar towers for LuthorCorp and I don't know. I'm taking them to Chloe to look over them…"

"Tess says it's going to help Metropolis", Clark said.

"And I really do think she truly believes that", Oliver nodded, "Just this technology… it's not human."

"You think its alien", Clark said.

"Like I said, I'm taking it to Chloe later", Oliver nodded.

Clark looked him and nodded before speeding away.

***

"This Kandorian crop circle wasn't done by the Blur", Stuart was saying.

Tess looked at him and smiled.

"Then by who", she asked, "Jor-El?"

"Doubtful", he said, "Check this out. These are all symbols left by the Blur the last few months… these are the ones left this morning. Notice anything different?"

"The scorch marks", Tess smiled.

"Exactly", Stuart said, "The ones this morning were done with arson… the others… weren't."

Tess smiled.

"Find them", she said, "I want to meet these two imposters."

"Sure thing, I'm on it."

Stuart walked down the hallway and touched his earwig when he was out of earshot, "I'm clear, I'll be there soon."

***

Lois stood outside the terminal and smiled when she noticed Chloe's car pulling up to the curb.

"Hey cuz", she grinned hugging Chloe tightly, "Missed you."

"I missed you too, Lois", Chloe said hugging her back.

She pulled herself out of the hug and bent to help her cousin with her bags. They walked around to the open trunk and shoved the luggage inside.

"So, how's Uncle Sam", Chloe asked smiling.

"Grumpy as always", Lois shrugged, "But it was nice seeing Lucy stateside."

"Lucy was there", Chloe asked.

"Yeah", Lois smiled, "She's getting her life back on track. Starting school in the winter and is working for the general up in Washington… that sort of thing."

"Good for her", Chloe smiled.

"Yeah", Lois smiled, "I don't feel like such a failure when it comes to her…"

"Lois", Chloe smiled, "You were never a failure. Lucy was old enough to make her own decisions when she got herself into trouble."

"I know", Lois sighed, "Well, enough about my dysfunctional family… what'd I miss?"

Chloe smiled.

"Actually, I'll let Clark fill you in."

***

Clark was sitting at his desk with his palm against his face looking straight ahead at Lois' desk. He sighed and sat back folding his hands across his stomach leaning his head to the side with a small smile gracing his lips.

"Looks like someone missed me."

He looked up and grinned. Standing he walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. Lois slowly hugged him back grinning over his shoulder.

"I did."

She pulled away and walked toward her vacant desk.

"I told you I'd be back, Smallville", she smiled placing her luggage by the desk and her carry on next to her computer.

"I know", he smiled, "Just this week has sort of been the longest of my life."

"I know what you mean."

"Oh", he said suddenly looking at his watch, "It's not lunch time yet but I'm sure we can sneak out and grab some food. No one would notice…"

"Clark", she smiled, "Sounds like you're asking me out on a date."

"Are you going to say yes?"

She smiled.

Clark grinned back at her.

Lois turned toward the television set in the bullpen and her smile faltered. Clark seeing her reaction turned his head to what she was seeing.

"Oh my God", she mumbled walking toward the screen, "Turn it up!"

An intern close by leaned over and adjusted the volume making it louder.

The District Attorney was currently on screen talking to the press about the Blur.

"… No one has the right to take the law into their own hands… not even the Blur…"

Lois looked at Clark with confusion but he was staring intently at the screen.

"Mr. Saks", a reporter asked, "What is it you want him to do?"

"Take responsibility, I want him to show himself. That is all. Thank you."

Lois turned to Clark with her arms crossed, "Ray Saks is a certified douche."

"He has a point", Clark shrugged, "The Blur is nothing short a vigilante."

"No Clark", she said rolling her eyes, "He's a hero. Not that you'd understand."

"Lois-"

"I have to go", she cut him off, "Rain check on lunch?"

"Sure", he nodded trying to smile.

"Thanks" she said. Grabbing her bag, she walked around him toward the stairs and left the bullpen.

***

"How awesome was that!"

Jayna nodded.

"Totally", she grinned.

"I mean did you see the size of that fire", Zan asked his sister.

"Yeah and the way you turned into water to take it out", she nodded, "Classic."

"See, I told you we could totally help out the Blur."

"Except for that stupid Ray Saks", Jayna said, "He makes the Blur seem like some sort of villain. You heard him."

"Yeah", Zan nodded, "Which is why we can't let him drag the Blur's good name in the dirt."

"Right you are little brother."

"What are you going to do?"

"Teach him a lesson."

"How?"

"You'll see", she smiled causing him to smile and nod.

They both fisted their palms and knocked them together.

Jayna turned into a black panther and winked and turned to leave the warehouse.

***

Lois paced her apartment with her cell phone in her hands. She jerked when it rang and answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Lois."

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"I heard the news", she said, "How are you?"

"I've had better days", he said, "Any idea who's doing this?"

"Not yet", she said, "But I'm on it."

"Lois", Clark shook his head, "I don't want you getting hurt."

"I won't", she said smiling.

"Maybe I should come out", he said slowly, "It'd get people to trust me…"

"Are you kidding", she asked, "If you come out they'd never leave you alone…"

"Lois-"

"You can't reveal your identity…"

"Okay", he nodded.

"Give me some time", she said, "I'll figure out who's behind these saves…"

"I'm working on my end", he nodded, "I'll be in touch."

"Okay", she smiled.

"And Lois", he said quickly, "It's good to have you back."

"Thank you…"

She hung up her phone placing it against her lips.

"How'd you know I was gone", she whispered to herself.

***

Clark sped into Watchtower.

"Chloe!"

"Hey", she greeted turning around, "How was lunch?"

"Clark Kent wasn't there", he grumbled.

"I'm not following…"

"Lois left as soon as she got back to talk to the Blur", he said.

"But you are the Blur."

"She doesn't know that."

"That could change", she tried smiling.

"Suddenly I have a case déjà vu. We've had this conversation before, right?"

She shrugged.

"Alright", she rolled her eyes, "Here's what I know; this morning a fire was put out. Granted it wasn't a big fire, but it was enough to call the fire department. When they got there, the fire was out but not before shutting off the water main and knocking down electricity within a five block radius. Your insignia was scorched on the side walk. And then there was a robbery. Witnesses say, don't hang me for this, that a black panther was on the scene to scare away the robbers. Unfortunately, it scared them so bad they jumped through the store windows to get away. Both are in stable conditions at Metropolis General."

"No wonder the District Attorney is after me", he muttered.

"I heard about that. I'm sorry."

He shrugged.

"Lois is trying to find out who these people are too."

"Clark, do I have to remind you what happened the last time Lois got involved", Chloe asked, "Remember John Corben?"

"It's not like that", he said, "This time… I won't let anything happen to her."

"Clark, this is Lois", Chloe shook her head, "She doesn't do anything half way."

"You think I should call her and tell her not to get involved."

"Yeah", she nodded.

He nodded agreeing.

***

Lois smiled walking into the office shaking Dr. Evans' hand.

"Miss Lane, I presume", Dr. Evans asked smiling.

"Yes", Lois nodded, "I'm your one o'clock."

"Please have a seat", Dr. Evans pointed to the comfortable couch in the room, "Or lay down, whichever is more comfortable for you."

"I'll sit thanks."

Lois sat down straight and placed her hands on her thighs. She smiled tightly as the doctor showing she was ready.

"You're old therapist referred you", Dr. Evans, "Lois, you told her the dreams are getting worse."

"She said I had to come see a specialist to get something for the insomnia."

"Are you having difficulty sleeping?"

"Yeah", Lois nodded, "It seems like every time I close my eyes, I'm seeing the end of the world and…"

"And?"

Lois bit her lip.

"Okay, can this be completely off the record?"

Dr. Evans smiled placing her notepad on the desk behind her.

"I'm all ears."

"I keep dreaming about my best friend", Lois started, "I'm seeing violence, destruction, apocalyptic type of scenarios. And he's at the center of it. Like he caused it or something…"

"I see."

"And if you knew Clark Kent, you'd think that was way off base", she continued.

"And then what happens…"

"Then the dreams change", she said softly, "And its lots of… naked… like skin on skin sort of thing…"

"Are these dreams about Clark?"

Lois rolled her eyes, "Yes… I'm doing the virtual karma sutra with Clark Kent!"

"Is that… a bad thing?"

"Not really", Lois smirked, "I mean if you see Clark Kent you definitely wouldn't think it was a bad thing."

Dr. Evans smirked biting the inside of her cheek.

"Maybe subconsciously you know there's something Clark's hiding and you want to uncover it."

"I know he's hiding something", Lois said somberly, "I've known it from the moment I met him naked in that cornfield."

"You met him while you were-"

"Not me, him!"

"Oh, he was naked?"

"This is old news", Lois said, "Has nothing to do with the now…"

"It doesn't?", Dr. Evans smiled. Lois glared.

"I just feel the closer I get to Clark, the more I feel like he's just going to…" she paused then continued in a whisper "disappear."

"Does that scare you?"

"Yeah, it does."

Lois's cell phone rang and she picked it up looking at the caller id before sending it to voicemail.

"Was that Clark?", Dr. Evans asked.

"No that was-"

Dr. Evans leaned forward.

"-Nobody", she finished.

"Mmm hmm", Dr. Evans said, "You know Lois, it seems to me that you might still hold some feelings toward this mystery caller."

"No way", Lois shook her head, "he's history like eight tracks and rotary tapes."

"You never know what could make a comeback, Lois."

"Trust me", she said shaking her head, "The last time I opened up to him, he disappeared on me."

"That could be tough."

"It was."

"Alright, Lois", Dr. Evans nodded, "I'm going to prescribe a small dosage of a sleep aid. If you're still not sleeping I want you to call me."

"Okay", she nodded, "Thanks."

Lois stood taking the prescription from her.

"And Lois", Dr. Evans called out causing her to turn around; "It seems to me, you have yourself a big decision to make."

"Tell me about it", Lois mumbled walking out the door.

***

"She didn't answer", Clark groaned closing her phone.

"Weird."

Clark shrugged.

"I'll try again later."

"Okay", Chloe nodded, "Well, I'll keep looking."

"Thanks Chloe."

"No problem", she said to herself turning back to the screen when a news report came on the television behind her.

Chloe and Clark both turned to watch the police barricades being placed around the precinct. Chloe turned up the volume.

"We're going live to the scene where a black panther is prowling the precinct. Authorities say that the hostages inside are District Attorney Ray Saks, a few deputy officers and the precinct's secretary."

Chloe turned to Clark. "Clark… panther?"

He nodded and super-sped away.

***

He arrived on the scene and super sped into the precinct picking up the panther and super speeding away towards an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town.

He placed the animal on the ground and stepped back. His eyes widened as he watched the animal morph into a young girl.

"What are you?"

"Oh my God! It's really you! You're the Blur!"

Clark's leaned his head to the side in embarrassment.

***

"Woah", Stuart said walking into Watchtower, "Nice digs."

Chloe nodded. "It was a gift from my husband."

He nodded and whistled.

"You said you had something", Chloe asked.

"Yeah", Stuart nodded taking the small computer out of his bag, "I've got security footage."

"Of what?"

"A warehouse outside of Metropolis", he smiled.

"How did you-"

"I have my ways my young Jedi", he said smiling.

"Don't forget", she said, "I have a few tricks of my own, Stuart."

"Right", he nodded, "Anyway, here. I've got two potential suspects."

Chloe looked at the screen.

"They're kids."

"Ah… yes", he said, "But look closely."

Chloe watched the video as the young girl on the screen somehow morphed into a panther.

"What the hell", she asked snatching the computer from his hands.

"You're welcome", he mumbled adjusting his bag on his shoulder.

"This is incredible." she mumbled watching the screen.

"So what are they", he asked, "Shape shifters? Meteor freaks?"

Chloe looked at him curiously.

He rolled his eyes. "Working for Tess Mercer… remember?"

"I'm trying to forget", she said sarcastically.

"Any who", he shrugged, "Unless a panther escaped from the zoo, I'm willing to bet my lucky R2D2 that that's your guy… or girl… or whatever."

Chloe smirked. "Lucky R2D2?"

"I'm a Star Wars geek", he shrugged, "Sue me."

She laughed.

"Thanks for the tip", she said sincerely.

"No problem", he smiled, "I'll be in touch."

He nodded and walked out the door just as Clark super sped in.

Chloe turned, "Clark, I-"

She stopped her eyes widening at who was by his side, "… found them…"

"So did I", he sighed, "Chloe, meet Zan and Jayna, the… Wonder Twins…"

***

Lois walked into the bullpen after her session and leaned on her desk closing her eyes. In her last dream, right after Clark kissed her, they'd made love right in the middle of the bullpen and on her desk.

"Get a grip, Lois", she muttered to herself.

"Lane!"

She looked up at her editor and smiled sarcastically.

"I haven't been back a day already you're barking at me?"

"Well, I didn't miss the attitude", he shot back, "I need you to get downtown."

"What's in downtown?"

"Ray Saks just called a press conference. It's starting in about an hour. You might want to hurry to get a good spot."

She watched him walk away and grabbed her bag racing out of the bullpen.

***

Zan and Jayna were both sitting down on the couch, while Clark, Oliver and Chloe stood in front of them with their arms crossed.

"You guys are seriously starting to look like our parents", Zan said breaking the ice.

"Do you have any idea the damages you've caused", Oliver asked.

"We were just trying to help."

"Well, you didn't", Oliver said.

"Oliver", Clark stopped him and turned back to the siblings, "Why are you here?"

"Because, we love you", Jayna said, "You're our idol. We look up to you."

"Why?"

"In this crappy world no one else is taking the time to be a hero", Zan shrugged, "Not the president or anyone else… except for you."

"Hello, Green Arrow", Oliver raised his hand sarcastically.

"You've been MIA, green bean."

Chloe snorted and Clark smirked.

"Do you know Bart", Oliver asked.

"Bart", Zan said slowly shaking his head, "No…."

Clark licked his lips. "Oliver, I'll handle it."

"Sure, Blur", Oliver said smirking sarcastically.

Clark walked closer to them.

"You have to know that what you did was wrong, right?"

"We were just trying to help."

"I know", he nodded, "But it wasn't the right way to go."

"Sorry", they both mumbled.

"It's okay", Clark said smiling.

"Clark, we still have to get the DA off your back", Oliver said.

"How do we do that", Chloe asked looking up at her best friend.

Clark looked at the twins.

"You want to help", he asked as their eyes lit up and they nodded.

He smiled, "I've got an idea."

***

Lois slammed her hand on the steering wheel. The traffic was not letting up on the way to downtown and she was only a few blocks away. She turned on the radio trying to listen in to the live coverage of the press conference.

"We're now going live to downtown where District Attorney Ray Saks has called a press conference."

"I'm not here as the District Attorney, or as a political official", Ray Saks said, "I'm here as a citizen of this great city…"

"Oh please", Lois grumbled.

She looked ahead and could see the crowd gathered around the stage. There was no way out of the traffic jam so she made a quick decision and jumped out of her car.

"Ma'am", an officer stopped her, "Stay in your vehicle."

Lois showed him her press pass. "I need to get over there. It's a matter of life and death."

"Then you wait like everyone else", he said starting to push her back.

"You don't understand-"

A brawl between two drivers got their attention and Lois smiled when she saw the officer leave her to break the fight up.

She jumped over the barricade and ran through the crowd toward the stage. She reached the front in time to listen to the end of the speech.

"… If the Blur truly wants our trust… then let him show his face…. Let him show us who he really is…."

Lois looked around her at the crowd and the silence that fell upon it. She dashed toward the stage and climbed up.

"Ma'am", two soldiers stood in front of her, "You need to step down."

"Stand down", she said, "Don't you know who I am…"

"Frankly, no ma'am…"

"Well, General Sam Lane wouldn't appreciate his daughter being manhandled", she said, "I can have you on dishonorable discharge before you get your coffee in the morning. Now… get. Out. Of. My. Way."

The two soldiers gulped and moved aside letting her through.

She walked up behind Ray Saks and blurted, "He can't show his face."

The crowd looked at her as Ray Saks turned around.

"Excuse me", he said slowly.

"He can't show his face", she repeated.

"Get this woman off the stage", Ray Saks ordered.

"I know him!"

Ray Saks looked at her curiously.

"You know the Blur", he asked slowly.

"Well, he's saved my life so many times", she said walking toward the podium, "Just like he's saved you."

The crowd shouted up at them.

"He saved me from a train!"

"He saved my son from a fire!"

"My husband would have died had he not stopped the bank robbery!"

"The Blur saved my cat from a tree", a little girl yelled.

Lois smiled softly.

"Exactly", she said, "We've all encountered the Blur one way or another. He may not show us who he is, but we know we can trust him. He needs to be that symbol. That symbol of peace, of hope, of justice. We all need to believe in something… why not believe in him? He's a light in this dark city. And I have no doubt in my mind he'll continue to be one."

"I'm the Blur!"

Lois looked down at the crowd to see a young girl jump up on the stage and open her purple jacket to reveal a black shirt with the silver insignia.

"I'm the Blur", she repeated.

Lois smirked.

"No", a boy from the crowd opened a similar jacket and shouted, "I'm the Blur!"

Lois looked down at him and watched as different people inside the crowd opened up their jackets show similar black shirts.

"I'm the Blur!"

"No, I am!"

"I'm him!"

"If you want the Blur, Saks, you'll have to take us all in!

"I'm the Blur!"

Lois smiled brightly and looked at Ray Saks as he looked down at the crowd.

"I hope you have a big enough cell in that precinct of yours, Mr. District Attorney", she shrugged looking down at the crowd.

He glared at her.

"Get me out of here", he barked at a nearby officer and walked off the stage.

The crowd broke into applause and Lois smiled. She spotted Clark in the crowd and smiled softly at him as he smiled back at her. Then it hit her. Clark Kent. He was always there when she needed him most. He was never around when the Blur was. He got shot last year and a week later he was fine. He's saved her more times than she can count. Her eyes widened.

"Clark", she whispered.

***

Clark watched as the crowd dispersed and smiled as Jayna and Zan walked up to him.

"Thanks guys", he nodded.

"Oh don't sweat it", Zan said slapping his hand, "It was fun, bro."

Clark nodded smiling.

"I'm glad we got to meet you", Jayna said hugging him.

"Me too", Clark nodded, "So where are you going next?"

"I don't know", Zan sighed placing his hands in the pockets of his jacket, "Maybe we'll go see where the world need's us. It's a big world out there."

Clark raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, Clark, we'll be careful."

He smiled relieved.

"If you need a sidekick", Zan said, "Look us up."

"I'm a solo kind of guy", Clark smiled.

"Yeah, you definitely don't need a sidekick", Jayna shook her head.

"But I could always use an ally", Clark said.

"Well, we're here", Zan said nodding, "We're on your side."

"I appreciate that", Clark nodded.

"We better go", Jayna said, "We're burning day light."

"Yeah", Zan nodded shaking his hand, "See you around, Clark."

Jayna walked up to him and hugged him.

"She's one of a kind", she whispered in his ear, "You're lucky to have her."

"I know", Clark grinned.

Jayna stepped back and smiled, "Bye Clark."

"Bye", Clark said as he watched them walk away towards their and drive off. He sighed feeling good about himself for the first time since the whole mess had started. He turned to super speed home when his cell phone rang.

"Hello", he answered it without checking the caller.

"Clark?"

"Lois", he asked hearing a lot of wind, "Where are you?"

"I'm on the roof of the Daily Planet, I'm going to jump."

Clark heard the phone click and he super sped toward the Daily Planet.

***

Lois was on the ledge when he arrived. His heart shot up into his throat as fear over took him.

"Lois!"

She turned around with her head leaning to the side.

"What are you doing", he asked walking toward her slowly.

"You're him, aren't you", she asked, "You're the Blur!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lois", he was saying with his hands lifted.

"Clark, please", she asked, "For once, tell the truth…"

"Lois I-"

"I realized it today", she said cutting him off, "When I saw you in the crowd."

He dropped his hands watching her every move. He was standing right in front of her now.

"All those times I was saved", she said, "It was you, wasn't it?"

"Lois…"

"I mean, you got shot for crying out loud and a week later, nothing was wrong…"

He closed his eyes.

"And you slipped up", she said causing him to snap his head back at her, "You called me as the Blur and said it was good to have me back… except he didn't know I was gone… you did."

He closed his eyes tightly, silently kicking himself. He did mess up.

"I'm sorry, Lois, but I-"

And then it all happened so fast. Lois heel snapped and she jerked falling forward. Her ear piercing scream and instinct caused him to react reaching for her. He watched as she held on to the ledge and stretched his arm in front of her.

"Give me your hand", he said.

"I can't", she called out, "I can't let go!"

"Lois", he said softly as she looked up at him, "Trust me…"

She nodded as she put her right hand in his left one and her left hand in his right one. He slowly pulled her up and back over the ledge, falling back with her on top of him. Both breathed deeply as the shock fell away at had just happened.

"Lois…"

"I'm sorry", she said, "I'm so sorry…"

"For what?"

"Clark… I-"

He cut her off with his mouth on hers. He gave everything he had into the kiss. Lois placed a hand on his cheek and the other combed through his hair. He held on to her waist and slipped his tongue out to lick her lips. She granted him entrance and both tongues dueled for dominance. With her still on top of him, he kissed her fully on the mouth.

He heard her moan into the kiss and felt her shudder. He lifted himself up slightly from the concrete and deepened the kiss. When he pulled away from her lips he kissed the corner of her mouth, to her cheek and down to her neck. Lois grinned at the things he was doing with his mouth.

"Smallville…."

He looked at her with lust filled eyes.

"Yeah", he asked.

"I'm getting wet", she said.

"Lois", his eyes bugged out.

She rolled her eyes.

"I mean my clothes are getting wet", she said glaring, "The floor's wet."

"Oh", he said, "Sorry…"

He stood and helped her up.

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"What", she asked.

"Don't do ever do that again", he said seriously.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on it", she shook her head, "I can't believe I thought you, of all people, was the Blur…. My dumbest idea ever…."

"It was definitely not your brightest", he agreed.

She glared. "If you tell anyone… I'll…. I'll…"

"You'll what", he grinned.

"Elmer Fudd will make an appearance", she said smiling cheekily.

"No way", he said, "That was used for your last black mail. You can't use that again."

"And why not", she asked crossing her arms.

"Because", he said, "It's unorthodox!"

"What is this, an ethics class", she asked turning around to walk back into the building, "Fine… Elmer stays in your closet of dirty secrets, but the baby pictures your mom emailed me are fair game…"

"Baby pictures", he said laughing shaking his head, "Like my mom would send you baby pictures…"

She leaned her head to the side.

"Well, fine… I was cute kid anyway."

"I believe there's one of you with a towel wrapped around your neck like a cape", she said smirking faking like if she was remembering.

"So", he asked.

"Well, you're only…", she moved closer till her lips were only a breath away from his and continued "…wearing that towel."

She smiled and turned walking inside.

His eyes widened.

"Lois!"

***

Chloe and Oliver leaned against the desk with their arms crossed when Zan and Jayna walked in.

Zan shrugged.

"You wanted to see us?"

"Yeah", Oliver smiled, "How would you like to be… a part of a team…?"

"A team", Jayna asked.

"What like a football team", Zan asked sarcastically.

"Not exactly", Chloe said standing straight, "Watchtower isn't only for Clark and Oliver's use… it's for heroes all over. Oliver and I are trying to get a team together… You in?"

"Yeah", Zan and Jayna nodded.

"What do you call yourselves", Zan asked.

"We don't know yet", Chloe said looking at Oliver.

"We're thinking of something with the word Justice in it", Oliver said.

"How about the Justice Team", Jayna said.

"Or Justice League", Zan offered.

Oliver smiled.

"We'll see", he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chloe walked quickly into Metropolis General looking around for her best friend or cousin. She finally spotted Clark sitting in the waiting room, leaning over a cup of coffee.

"Clark", she called out softly.

He looked up suddenly and placed the still full cup down next to him, "Chloe… she's…"

"What happened?"

She saw his shoulders slumped as he turned away from her.

"She kissed me."

Chloe's brow furrowed in confusion.

"She kissed you", she asked slowly, "And landed in a gurney?"

"I don't know what happened", he said turning around, "One minute she's dangling from the roof and the next… she's fine."

"Clark", Chloe said lifting her hands in frustration, "Tell me what happened…"

"Why not just watch it on your cameras", he replied sarcastically.

"Ok, I deserve that", she nodded, "But I'd rather hear it from you…"

"I saved her from the roof", he said.

"I know", she nodded.

"And then I kissed her", he said quickly.

This time she smiled.

"And then what happened", she asked.

"And then she made fun of me", he shrugged and looked Chloe straight in the eyes, "She was still okay…"

"Skip to the part where Lois becomes a comatose patient", Chloe said softly, "What happened today?"

"We were in the copy room", he said, "Because I figured you were right… I do need a better disguise… so I was showing it to her…"

"You showed Lois your disguise?"

"My disguise as Clark Kent", he said pulling out the glasses from his pocket and placing them on his face.

Chloe smiled.

"They suit you", she said.

Clark nodded taking them off.

"Then she kissed me", he said, "And passed out in my arms…"

Chloe bit the side of her lip.

"What have the doctors said", she asked.

"I called Dr. Hamilton", Clark said, "Because of…"

Chloe nodded.

"Her memories", she said, "Does Tess know that she's here?"

"I called the Planet", he said, "Told her that Lois had the flu. It should buy us a few days…"

"What are you going to do?"

He turned away from her.

"Clark", she called out, "what are you going to do?"

He licked his lips and lowered his head before turning back to her.

"Get inside her head."

***

"You can't do that", Chloe was saying and then turned to her right, "Oliver, tell him he can't do that…"

Oliver stood leaning against a desk at Watchtower looking back and forth between Chloe and Clark.

"Will it save Lois", he asked.

"I'll bring her back", Clark said nodding.

"Bring her back?"

"A couple of years ago", Clark said, "I went into Lex's mind…"

"That must have been fun", Oliver said rolling his eyes, "And what happened?"

"I was looking for Kara and Lois", Clark said, "But I could see his memories…"

"So this isn't saving Lois", Oliver nodded, "This is about you finding out what her visions are."

"It's about both, Oliver", Clark said, "Lois's visions are what made her comatose… I'm sure of it."

"What was she doing right before it happen-"

Two pairs of eyes glared at him.

"Never mind", he finished.

"Clark, there's no telling what you'll see", Chloe said folding her arms, "No one should know too much about their future…"

"Well, I do plan on making a different future so I'm thinking that cancels out…"

"What about her most intimate thoughts", Chloe asked, "How do you think Lois would feel if you saw them?"

"Chloe, there's no other choice", he said, "Emil said some comatose patients never wake up… I'll die before I let that happen to Lois…"

"Clark, I know you lo-… you care about her", Chloe said quickly, "But maybe we could look at options…"

"There are no other options…"

"I'm in if you need me, Boy Scout", Oliver said suddenly, "I'll even gather up a team-"

"Not necessary", he said, "I'm the only one that can do this…"

"Clark", Chloe said softly, "I may not agree a hundred percent… but I'm still your friend and she is my family… and I trust you… so if you say you can bring her back… then I'm behind you, a hundred and ten percent."

"Thanks Chloe", he nodded.

"So do I make the call", Oliver asked holding up his cell phone.

Clark nodded.

Oliver dialed the number and waited for an answer, "Dr. Emil, yea…" –he paused- "…have Lois ready for the transfer."

***

Chloe walked into Lois' room and sighed. She closed the gap between herself and her cousin and leaned over the bed of the unconscious woman currently fighting for her life inside her own head. She placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry Lois", she said softly, "Clark's going to save you…"

"Miss Sullivan I presume…"

She turned to find an older man in a lab coat standing in the doorway.

"I'm Dr. Hudson", he said smiling, "I'll be handling your cousin's transfer tonight."

Chloe stepped in between him and Lois out of habit.

"Where's Dr. Hamilton", she asked.

"Oh, he's a little… tied up at the moment", he said, "He asked me to prep Miss Lane and take her to the rooftop."

"I want to speak with him", she asked, "Only Dr. Hamilton can watch over my cousin."

"I assure you Miss Sullivan; he's planning on being there when she arrives to Queen's private hospice…"

Chloe walked up to him.

"I still want to see him", she shrugged, "Lead the way… Doctor."

"As you wish", he said stepping aside, giving her way to walk in front of him.

Chloe didn't feel anything but the prick in her neck and the cool liquid oozing into her before her entire world went black. She slumped against the man's frame, as he placed his arms in the gape way between her arm and body then dragged her further into the room.

The door opened and he looked up.

"I'm sorry Miss Mercer", he apologized, "She was insisting on talking to Dr. Hamilton… I had no choice."

Tess smirked.

"Get Miss Lane, out of here", she said, "Now…"

"Right away ma'am", Dr. Hudson said as two orderlies walked in to help him wheel Lois out of the room.

Tess crouched down to Chloe on the floor and pushed back some of the hair in her face before standing and walking out the door, closing it behind her.

***

Clark walked down the hallway toward Lois's room. Oliver had called to say that the helicopter should have arrived half an hour ago and the pilots weren't answering. He hadn't let Oliver finished before he'd already super sped to Metropolis General.

He opened the door to Lois's room and looked around at the empty room when his eyes landed on the body slumped on the floor. He rushed over to her picking her up.

"Chloe", he said softly shaking her, "Chloe, wake up…"

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Clark", she said groggily while holding her head, "What happened?"

"I don't know", he said, "I just got here… Chloe, where's Lois?"

She squeezed her eyes shut.

"He took her."

"Who?"

"Doctor Hudson", she said slowly.

Clark helped her up and steadied her.

"Wait here", he said before super speeding away from her and then back again.

"There's no Dr. Hudson working here", he said shaking his head.

Chloe shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Clark, he said Emil-", her eyes widened, "Emil!"

She took off down the hall with Clark close at her heels and swung open the door of Emil's office. She looked around and noticed the man lying face down on the ground with his hands tied behind his back.

"Oh no…"

She rushed to his side and turned him over, realizing his eyes were still closed. She saw the blood in the back of his head and untied him quickly.

"Clark", she called out, "Help me…"

Clark was at her side in seconds lifting the man into his arms and taking off down the hall with him.

"We need a doctor!"

"Dr. Hamilton", a nurse called out, "What happened?"

"I just found him like this", Clark said.

"Here place him on a gurney", she said quickly, "We'll take care of him…"

Clark nodded and did as she said before stepping back and watching nurses and orderlies rush him down the hall.

He turned when he felt Chloe standing right behind him.

"Can you still tap into the cameras for the hospital?"

Chloe smiled.

"You betcha", she said.

Clark lifted her into his arms.

"Woah there", she said.

"What", he asked.

"It's been a while since I rode the Clark Kent Express", she said laughing.

He rolled his eyes.

"It's like riding a bike", he smiled, "You'll remember…"

And he took off with her holding on tighter than ever.

***

Two guards picked her up and quickly dragged her down the hall toward their destination. Tess turned when they appeared through the doorway with an unconscious Lois Lane and smiled.

"Lay her on the table", she said, "Are you ready, Dr. Hudson?"

"Miss Mercer, the procedure is still in its experimental stages, it could do more harm than good…"

"All my answers are in her head, and you are going to help me uncover them", she said, "The world as we know it depends on this…"

"I-"

"Are you going to help save the world or not?"

He nodded slowly and walked toward the unconscious body sticking a needle in her neck.

"She's ready."

***

Clark sped into Watchtower and placed Chloe on the ground, steadying her until she gained balance.

"You okay", he asked.

"Yeah", she nodded.

She stood up straight and turned to her computer screen, touching it to pull up the hospital's surveillance. She fast forwarded through most of the day until she reached the moment when she saw herself walking into Lois's hospital room.

"There", she said, letting it play in normal speed.

Clark watched as the man in a lab coat walked in after Chloe. He watched a few minutes later Tess walked in and Lois was wheeled out.

"It all happened within minutes", Chloe shook her head, "I think they planned this…"

"How did they know that Lois was even in the hospital?"

Chloe shook her head.

"I'm not sure", she let a slow smile grace her features and turned back to Clark, "But if Tess is involved, I can find out where she is…"

Clark watched her pick up a phone near her and dial a number.

"Stuart", she said, "Tess Mercer… where is she?"

Clark watched her on the phone in silence before turning back to the screen and playing over and over the moment Lois was being wheeled away.

"Okay, thanks", Chloe said hanging up the phone and looking at him sadly, "Clark?"

"I should've been there", he said, "I promised I'd protect her… I should have been there to save her."

"You still can", she said, "He's going to call me back with the coordinates."

"How?"

"He did me a favor", she said, "We sort of bugged Tess to know where she is at all times."

"What did you bug?"

"Some bracelet she never takes off", Chloe shrugged, "Stuart noticed it, and we made a replica and switched them."

Clark nodded as the phone rang.

"You ready", she asked.

He nodded.

"As I'll ever be…"

"Stuart", she said into the phone looking straight at Clark, "What are they?"

***

"How does this work", Tess asked.

"Luthorcorp created this for the military years ago", Dr. Hudson explained, "It's supposed to be used to get inside the enemies head. It used to put you in their head. Now it'll just give you an audience view. It will be like you are watching a movie, one that you cannot leave until we physically remove you."

Tess nodded.

"I'll be going in", she said.

"Miss Mercer", he said, "I have to suggest that someone more trained in this situation to go…"

"No, only me", she said turning back to Lois lying on the bed, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am", he nodded, "We should prep you for the procedure."

Tess nodded smiling.

***

"We have the coordinates", Chloe was saying as Oliver and Clark stood in front of her.

Oliver, dressed in his Green Arrow uniform, nodded taking the paper from her.

"My jet can get us there", he said.

Clark shook his head.

"My speed's faster."

"I'm not jumping on you-"

"I can carry you if you'd like."

Oliver glared.

"Guys!"

They both turned to the petite blond.

"Lois is in trouble. You need to settle this macho craziness and go."

They both stared at her.

"Now!"

Oliver nodded and walked toward Clark.

"Careful where you put those hands, Boy Scout."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Green Bean."

Both glared at each other before Clark took off at super speed.

"I'm dealing with six year olds", Chloe said shaking her head laughing.

***

"Are we ready", Tess asked.

"Almost", Dr. Hudson answered.

They both looked up when a crash erupted from outside the door.

Tess turned to him.

"Almost isn't good enough."

"Miss Mercer, this is very tricky… I need to-"

"I'm doing this, now."

She turned toward the machine Lois had been strapped into when the steel door was blasted open. She looked back and saw Clark walk inside. He turned to her and glared, super speeding and picking her up by the throat.

"I should have known you'd do anything to get to Lois", he sneered.

She felt herself choking in his hand.

"I'm… I'm trying to save… us…"

Clark softened his hand and dropped her to the ground. He turned to Lois seeing the machine start up. He super sped to her, attempting to unfasten her when he felt the electricity surge through him.

Oliver walked in pointing his arrow and saw Lois and Clark were surrounded by flashes of light. He pulled Tess backwards and covered her from the brightness.

Clark felt his body slump with numbness and then everything went black.

***

_Lois awoke on the floor of the Daily Planet. She looked around and noticed Tess was no longer there. She was alone. Standing she took in her surroundings. The Planet was vacant. Tables were overturned and papers littered the floor. She walked toward the elevator, thinking twice about it, and taking the stairs instead. All the newspaper front pages that had hung in the halls were gone. There was nothing on the walls. She continued walking until she reached the front revolving doors. She stepped out into the main street in front of the Planet. The same street she would walk on every day on her way to work looked so different. Cars were left abandoned on the roads. No one walked in a busy bustle in the morning rush. But what caught most of her attention was the sun in the sky. What should have been a bright yellow sun and a clear blue sky was actually a red sun too close to the ground and a sky that was streaked with red._

_"Hello", she called out to the empty street._

_She heard a sound coming from behind her and turned quickly to see a man fall from the sky in front of her. She stepped back suddenly feeling fear and dread for the first time since she woke up._

_"Why are you out of uniform", he asked circling her like a predator circling his prey._

_"Maybe because I dropped out of girl scout's years ago", she answered quickly, trying hard to hide the quiver in her voice with her wit._

_"You're bleeding", he noticed her cut for the first time, "You're nothing but a filthy human… This zone is off limits to your kind."_

_"But this dream is all mine so what's with the attitude."_

_"It's not your place to ask questions."_

_"I'm a reporter", she answered, "Asking questions is in my blood."_

_"Well, then", he said walking closer to her, "It would be a shame to spill it."_

_Lois turned and ran as fast as she could away from him. She rounded the corner and stopped when she found him standing in front of her. She looked over his shoulder at the phone booth and turned to look at him again._

_"The Red Blue Blur", she said, "He'll stop you…"_

_"Not under a red sun", he smirked, "Look around you, the Blur is dead."_

_She turned and saw it for the first time. The black shirt was ripped to shreds and hanging from a flag post, blowing in the wind. She opened her mouth to say something and closed it again realizing she had nothing to say. She bit the side of her lip and closed her eyes as a tear fell down her cheek._

_Baskat grabbed her from behind. She tried to get away from his grip, but it was locked tightly around her._

_"Is this the part where you take me to your leader", she asked glaring._

_He smirked and pulled her tightly to his body before leaping off the street._

_***_

_Lois walked through the warehouse where she was being pushed. She saw men and women in camouflage walking around. Some of them were polishing weapons while others were shooting fires from their eyes at targets. She noticed the cages then with other people on the other side. Her eyes widening as the reality of it hit. They were prisoners and she was about to join them. She felt a hand grab her from behind around her neck and breathed in deeply._

_"Come", Baskat said leading her further into the warehouse._

_Clark saw her before she'd seen him. He reached out to the chained fence keeping him locked with the other prisoners._

_"Lois", he called out softly._

_He rattled the cage. A metal stick hitting it made him jump back._

_"Get back", a soldier said, "Now!"_

_Clark breathed deeply trying to calm himself and think of a plan. He smiled and turned to find one of the prisoners inside the cell with him._

_"Kyle", he said, "I need your help."_

_Kyle, a young man around his age nodded and stood, walking toward him._

_"What is it", he asked._

_"I'm going to punch you", Clark said, "And you're going to scream for help."_

_"I'm going to what-"_

_A swift jab to his nose stopped him. He put his hand up to stop the bleeding._

_"You son of a-"_

_"Scream for help", Clark said through clench teeth._

_Kyle did as he was told getting the attention of a passing soldier._

_"What's going on here?"_

_"He hit me", Kyle said from behind his hand._

_The soldier opened the fence pulling Clark out by the shirt. Clark pushed his hand off hitting him in face with his palm, knocking him unconscious._

_"Thanks Kyle", he nodded before taking off running toward Lois and the Kandorian._

_He jumped in front of her and punched the man who'd been leading her through the warehouse. Baskat hit him harder, knocking him into a crate._

_"Clark!"_

_Lois felt herself be held back._

_"Clark", Baskat asked walking toward him smiling._

_He pulled his head up by his hair and saw him bleeding from his nose and lip._

_"You should know what the penalty for attacking a Kandorian is, filth."_

_Clark spat in his face. Baskat let the shock settle and backhanded him rendering him unconscious._

_He turned to the other Kandorians surrounding him._

_"Take them both to General Zod", he said, "Alive."_

_"Yes Major", they nodded and picked up Clark._

_Lois watched them drag his body on the ground and tried to break free from the grip she was being held. When she got outside she watched as one of them picked Clark up and took off flying. Her eyes widened in shock until she felt herself be picked up and taken into the sky as well._

_***_

_Clark shook his head as he awoke he looked around himself and sat up quickly realizing he was no longer in his cage._

_"Good morning, sleepy head", Lois smirked, "Or is it good afternoon… I never could tell with a red sun in the sky…"_

_She looked outside a small window to emphasize her point._

_He smiled. It had been a year since he'd seen her, heard her, and talked to her._

_"Lois…"_

_She turned back to him._

_"Are you okay", she asked._

_He nodded touching his face._

_"They let me clean you up", she nodded to the bloodied water inside the bowl and the bloodied towels in it._

_He nodded. "Thank you."_

_"You've got a nasty cut on your cheek though", she said, "But something tells me that wasn't from today."_

_"No probably not", he said looking around._

_"Where are we", she asked._

_"His mansion."_

_"Who", she asked._

_"Zod."_

_"Clark", she asked and waited until he turned around, "whose Zod?"_

_He sighed._

_"I'm going to tell you something and it's going to sound… crazy…"_

_"My threshold for crazy is pretty high right now…"_

_"They're aliens, Lois", he said, "From a planet called Krypton…"_

_She burst out laughing._

_"Are you listening to yourself", she shook her head, "Aliens…"_

_"They get their power from the red sun", he continued, "They came the day-"_

_"The day… What day?"_

_"The day you disappeared and the Red Blue Blur died…"_

_"So he did die?"_

_Clark nodded._

_"Was it the monster that took Chloe", she asked._

_He shook his head._

_"Is Chloe… dead?"_

_He shook his head again._

_Lois breathed a sigh of relief._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"It's not your fault Clark", she smiled._

_"Lois, I have a history with Zod…"_

_She leaned her head to the side waiting for him to continue._

_"I-"_

_"The General is waiting", Baskat interrupted, "It's time Kal-El…"_

_"Kal-El", Lois asked looking at Clark._

_He lowered his gaze to the ground before looking back up and glaring at Baskat. He turned to her sadly, "Kal-el is my birth name."_

_***_

_Lois watched Baskat as he handcuffed her. She glared at him as he looked up at her and smiled._

_"All the humans are hand cuffed when going to see the General", he said, "Makes it easier to execute."_

_She glared at him and bit the inside of her cheek in anger._

_Lois and Clark were both pushed into what was once Lex Luthor's study. Lois looked around at the flags gracing the walls. Her eyes widened when she saw the man dressed in black standing in the middle of the room._

_"Kal-El", he sneered, "I was nice enough to let you live and you pull this?"_

_Clark walked up to him._

_"Let her go", he whispered, "She's not part of this… you can do to me what you want… but just let her go."_

_Zod looked behind him and smiled at the woman standing handcuffed in the middle of the room._

_"She's important to you, isn't she", he leaned in whispering._

_Clark closed his eyes and breathed, "Yes…"_

_"Very well then", he said, "I will let her go if you promise you allegiance to me. Kneel before Zod."_

_Clark took a step forward._

_"I'll never join you."_

_"Then I'll just have to force you", he nodded to Baskat._

_Clark felt the pressure in his neck as he dropped to the ground._

_"Clark", Lois took a step forward as Zod revealed his samurai sword blocking him and Clark. A Kandorian pulled her back._

_Zod lifted the sword above his head, "Say hello to Jor-El for me…"_

_A smoke bomb was tossed into the room causing Zod to turn to the door._

_Oliver came into the room first holding up his kryptonite arrow and the others followed in suit._

_"Get back", he called out, "Now!"_

_The Kandorians and soldiers stood back as Lois helped Clark up. She led him toward the door where Oliver was standing._

_"You okay", Oliver asked as Clark nodded._

_"Ollie", Lois asked._

_"This day can't get any weirder", Oliver said shaking his head. He placed the arrow under his arm and removed her cuffs._

_"Thank you", she said rubbing her wrists._

_He nodded tossing the cuffs behind him and drawing his arrow back on the Kandorians._

_"We're going to leave", he said, "And no one's going to follow us… Understood?"_

_He nodded to the group he'd come in with and they all ran out the door._

_"He won't give us much of a head start", Clark said running after him._

_"Yeah, we figured as much", Oliver said, tossing a kryptonite gas bomb behind him._

_They ran to the cars parked outside and drove off._

_***_

_"When we heard from our mole that you'd been taken to Zod, we formed a plan to get you out", Oliver shrugged as Clark walked around Watchtower, or what was left of it._

_"They said a young woman had been taken with you", Oliver continued, "I didn't know… that it was Lois…"_

_"Lois, kind of just showed up", Clark nodded._

_"How's that working out for you?"_

_Clark sat down and looked up at the man he'd once considered a friend and ally._

_"I thought she was dead this whole time", he said._

_"Clark", Oliver said, "We never found her body… is it so hard of a possibility that Lois survived the Doomsday attack."_

_Clark shook his head._

_"Then where has she been all this time", Clark asked, "She didn't know about Zod… or New Krypton or anything…"_

_"Maybe you should ask her…"_

_"Why would she tell me?"_

_"I don't know", Oliver shrugged, "Because maybe she loves you…"_

_Clark shook his head._

_"Clark, she jumped in front of a sword to save you…"_

_Clark lowered his gaze._

_"I'm going to go", he said, "I'll be where you found me last time."_

_"We could use you, you know", Oliver called out to him._

_"I know", Clark said, "But I have to do this on my own."_

_"Clark, we can help."_

_"I've made a lot of mistakes", Clark shook his head, "Too many people died. My mom, Kara… I can't make the same mistakes again…"_

_"Clark, that wasn't your fault. Alia betrayed you."_

_"I brought it on", Clark said, "I should have killed Zod when I had the chance… I should have killed her when I was given the chance."_

_He turned and walked out of the room._

_***_

_Chloe watched her cousin walk around the bedroom trying to clean herself as best she could. She smiled remembering how this used to be their routine growing up. Lois would be getting ready for a date and Chloe was there to lend support and unbiased opinions on wardrobe choices._

_"Chloe", Lois said turning around, "You're acting like you haven't seen me in forever…"_

_"It sure feels that way", Chloe said standing._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Lois… we thought you died…"_

_"Died", Lois asked, "When?"_

_"A year ago", Chloe answered._

_"Chloe, I'm right here…"_

_"I know", she said, "It's just…"_

_"Well, think of it that we're even now", Lois smiled, "You did fake your own death once and had me seriously thinking you were dead… remember that?"_

_Chloe laughed remembering._

_"Yeah", she said pulling her cousin in for a tight hug._

_Lois stroked her back and sighed._

_"I'm here", she said soothingly, "I'm here…"_

***

**(NC-17 until the red stars end. If you are uncomfortable reading this, it is not needed for the overall plot of the story..)**

_He leaned over a ceramic bowl of water and wet his face. He breathed in deeply and looked up when he saw the door open. Somewhere deep inside he knew it was her before she'd even walked in. He knew she'd find him._

_He picked up the towel close by drying off and watched her as she watched him intensely._

_"Are you okay", he asked feeling concerned that she would make the trip all the way out there._

_"Define okay", she said softly, "So far today, I've traveled through time, fought off flying aliens and almost got my head chopped off."_

_He nodded realizing that was how she was there, standing in front of him. She was from the past._

_"But despite all those things", she said walking toward him and leaned casually against a wall, "One thing I can't believe… I can't believe you and Chloe aren't friends anymore…"_

_"It's not her fault", he said turning away from her, twisting the towel in his hands, "I turned my back on her."_

_Lois watched the muscles in his back. She knew he was hiding his emotions. She could see the tension constricting._

_"Lois, after you disappeared, I couldn't", he shook his head before gaining his composure, "I couldn't be around Oliver or Chloe. It reminded me of you and that hurt too much."_

_He rushed the last words out, almost hoping she didn't hear them._

_She watched him turn around to face her again._

_"So I left", he continued, "And trained myself to fight Zod."_

_"Clark", she said his name softly, "What did you mean about having a history with him?"_

_"Let's just say that I've made some mistakes…"_

_"Stop beating yourself up", she shook her head and walked closer to him, "You are not alone in this… The truth is… we could all die tomorrow…"_

_He searched her eyes, looking for something. He didn't know what he was looking for, but he knew he'd know when he found it._

_"Lois, I died when you left."_

_She grabbed his hand and placed her other hand on his chest. He quickly recalled the last time he'd been intimate with another woman and forcefully shoved the memory out of his mind. She didn't belong in his head. Only Lois did. She was the only one he wanted occupying his mind._

_"I'm here now."_

_He tried to hold back but he found that he couldn't. He leaned in and kissed her, almost expecting her to pull back. Instead he felt her hand touch his face and find its way into his hair. His hands dove for the buttons on the blouse. He forced them apart and slipped the blouse off her shoulders, his lips never parting from hers. He pulled her closer to him and led her to the bed. He pushed her down and kissed her deeply as she played with the hairs on the base of his neck._

_He pulled off her blouse fully while kissing from her lips to her jaw and down her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to keep his lips close to her skin. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes._

_"Lois… I-"_

_"Shh", she said placing a finger on his lips, "Don't talk… please."_

_He nodded opening his mouth and slipping her finger inside massaging it with his wet tongue. Lois closed her eyes. It was the most erotic thing she'd ever experienced. She felt her finger slip out of his mouth and her arm land at her side. He leaned over her kissing her down from her collar bone to the valley in between her breasts._

_He pulled down the cups of her bra taking her right pink nipple into his mouth and sucked on it. Lois gasped holding onto his shoulders and roaming her hands up into his hair._

_"Oh my God", she breathed deeply._

_After giving one breast enough attention he moved to the other side and repeated his actions. Lois bended her legs at the knee to cradle him in her center and he raised his eyes to look at her while keeping his lips on her bud. She felt the heat pool her insides and knew her panties were already soaked._

_He lowered his head to her stomach and dipped his tongue inside her belly button. Lois trashed beneath him._

_"Clark", she moaned._

_He kissed lower until he reached the base of her pants and removed the button with his teeth. He lowered the zipper and used his hands to pull down both her pants and underwear down her smooth legs. Lois lifted herself further up on the bed and he bent his head watching her liquids pool out of her. He cast his eyes on her._

_"I love you, Lois…"_

_He bent his head and blew softly on her center causing her to shudder._

_Her mouth dropped open with pleasure, "Oh God… I love you, too… Clark… Don't stop."_

_"Never", he said before flattening his tongue against her._

_She hissed._

_"You okay", he asked quickly for fear that he may have hurt her._

_"Oh yeah", she said shaking her head and swallowing hard, "Please don't stop…"_

_He nodded and lowered his head licking her. He shoved his tongue deep inside her. Lois trashed above him, so he used his hands to steady her hips._

_He moved his tongue quickly against her clitoris, smiling at the moans and mews coming from her. He knew the instant she'd gone over the edge when he felt her juices burst in his mouth. He drank it up, licking her all around. He looked up at her and licked his mouth as her eyes widened._

_"You taste good…"_

_He kissed up her center, up the valley of her breasts and her chin all the way to her mouth. He shoved his tongue inside her so deep she could still taste herself on him._

_She moaned into his mouth before he pulled away._

_"My turn", she whispered, pushing him on his back before cradling his pelvis._

_She smiled as she felt his hardness pressing against her back. She would never admit it, but she'd fantasized about her and Clark. It was hard not to. Especially since they started working together, but this by far surpassed all of her wildest fantasies._

_She leaned over him and placed butterfly kisses around his face. He smiled below her. She smirked and kissed him deeply leaning and crashing back down against his member causing him to break the kiss and let out a moan._

_"You're killing me…"_

_"I'm just getting started", she winked as she lowered herself over his body._

_She kissed down his body the same he'd done to her. She sucked on his right nipple occasionally scraping her teeth on it, eliciting moans from him. She repeated herself on the other side. When she felt both sides had gotten enough of her attention, she worked her way down leaving a trail of wet kisses all the way until the base of his pants._

_"I'm not as talented as you apparently", she said removing the button and zipper with her hands instead of her teeth._

_"Oh trust me", he said sighing, "you're plenty talented…"_

_She smirked and lowered his pants down his leg. She eyed the tent in his boxers and spread the opening of them so his member could stick out._

_"Good to know some things never change", she smiled, "Clark Jr is as impressive as ever."_

_"Lois", he whined and sucked in a breath when he felt her hot mouth on his tip._

_He lifted his hands to her hair, massaging her scalp eliciting a moan from her as she took him all the way in. She bobbed her head up and down taking him in and letting him go repeatedly. Clark tossed his head back in pleasure playing with her hair, occasionally pushing her head down on him._

_Lois hummed in the back of her throat as she deep throated him and scraped her teeth along the base as she let him out again. She took him in again in one swift motion._

_"Lois", he tried to breathe, "I'm going to-"_

_She let him go and removed the boxers then crawled on top of him._

_"Not without me you're not."_

_She slipped him inside of her and crashed down, to the point where she felt him hit the base of her insides. Clark used his hands to steady her and they both found their pace instantly._

_She leaned back allowing him access to her breasts. He dove in sucking on one and then the other as she played with his hair. Lois would lift herself up entirely and then crash down again. Clark grabbed her face and kissed her hard turning her over on her back so quickly he'd wondered if he'd gotten his speed back. He thrusted deeper into her. Before long they were both moaning and sweating almost at the edge._

_"Gawd Clark", she whispered slowly._

_"Cum with Me", he said,_

_Lois nodded and bit her lip as he thrust deep inside her one more time. They both moaned when they felt their simultaneous releases._

_Clark lost the feeling in his arms and crashed on top of her. He laid his head on her breasts breathing deeply as she played with the hairs on the base of his neck._

_"That was.."_

_"Incredible", she finished._

_"I was going to say perfect", he said looking up at her, "But that works too."_

_She leaned down and kissed him slowly. He pulled away and rolled off of her. He pulled her naked body close to his and she wrapped a leg around his pelvis. He reached behind him for a thin blanket and covered them both._

_"Good night, Clark", she yawned before falling asleep on his chest._

_"Good night Lois", he whispered before he closed his eyes and fell asleep in her arms._

_***_

_Her hand was on his chest as he was turned away from her, no doubt still sleeping. Lois sat up on the bed and pulled the blanket off him to cover herself. She walked toward the balcony looking out at the city that had been destroyed by a monster._

_Clark had felt the coldness over him the minute she'd sat up before she'd even taken the blanket. His eyes were open and searching for his pants. He pulled them on without his boxers and walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned back against him and sighed deeply._

_"I wish we had more time", he said._

_She touched his cheek and he looked down at her as she looked up at him._

_She turned around in his arms and snaked her arms around his neck. Her sad eyes looked into his emotional ones and he wished for the first time since he'd lost her that he'd made different choices. Maybe he'd still have her after the day was over. She pulled him in for a sweet, slow kiss and he responded in kind. When she pulled away they stared in each other's eyes. He lowered his gaze and tugged on the blanket dropping it to the ground. She stood in front of him naked and he picked her up carrying her to the bed again. He wanted to make love to her one last time. Because he knew, deep down, that this was the last time._

**(End of NC-17 scene)**

*******

_Lois walked into Watchtower in a haze. Chloe and Oliver looked up as she walked toward them._

_Chloe smirked._

_"I should have known you'd spend the night."_

_Oliver looked from Lois to Chloe and smiled._

_"So where's Clark?"_

_Lois bit the side of her lip and with watery eyes looked at her cousin and friend. Her lip quivered and Chloe walked closer to her. She pulled Lois in for a hug and heard her older cousin breakdown on her shoulder._

_"Lois", Oliver said softly and asked, "Where is Clark?"_

_Lois looked up into his eyes._

_"He went to fight Zod."_

_***_

_Clark walked through the empty streets of the once booming city. He kept his eyes open for any Kandorians or soldiers who'd joined them. He walked toward the Daily Planet._

_"Hello Kal-El."_

_Clark turned around and saw Zod standing there with his hands behind his back._

_"I knew you'd come", he said, "You are your father's son…"_

_Clark walked closer to him._

_"So is this it", Zod asked, "Is the day the House of El will meet its demise?"_

_Clark shook his head._

_"Either the House of El or the House of Zod…"_

_Clark swallowed thickly and Zod smiled._

_"I can't wait."_

_***_

_"We found this at the Planet", Chloe held up a black cloth in front of Lois' face, "We think its how you got here…"_

_"What is it", Lois asked._

_"A Legion ring", Oliver answered, "It's from the future…"_

_"I remember finding that", Lois said, "When I was fighting Tess."_

_"Lois, we're going to send you back."_

_"What", Lois asked, "No we have to help Clark."_

_"This is how we're going to help him", Chloe said, "You need to go back and you need to warn us…"_

_"I can't leave him, Chloe", she said, "He'll die."_

_"He'll die if you don't", Chloe said._

_Lois shook her head._

_"I know you guys aren't b.f.f's anymore but this is crazy…"_

_"Lois… please", Oliver said, "We're trying here."_

_"Then try harder", Lois said._

_"We've been fighting for a year… we're tired."_

_Lois looked from Chloe to Oliver._

_"I'm going out there to help Clark", she said turning around, "I could really use your help."_

_She walked out of Watchtower. Oliver and Chloe looked at each other and nodded._

_"I'll call for back up", Oliver nodded._

_"I'll gather our weapons."_

_Lois smiled from outside the door and walked away._

_***_

_"All you had to do was join me Kal-El", Zod said while circling Clark, "You could have ruled by my side."_

_"Thanks, but no thanks", Clark shook his head, "I'll kill you Zod… Or I'll die trying."_

_"As you wish", Zod said kicking him in the face sending him through a building._

_Clark crashed against a rock unconscious and Zod appeared in front of him out of nowhere._

_He grabbed Clark's leg and dragged him through the streets. Clark opened his eyes slowly feeling the blood on his face. He grabbed onto a loose nail in the street and held on causing Zod to stumble and drop his leg._

_He stood and stared Zod down._

_"You didn't think I'd make it easy now did you?"_

_"I'd hoped you wouldn't", Zod said smiling evilly._

_Clark threw the first punch. He knew going in this he'd need something to even the field. He dug into his pocket and placed the ring on his finger. Zod went to punch Clark but Clark blocked him and used his palm to hit Zod directly on the nose._

_Zod flew back and crashed into a post. He slid down and looked up at Clark standing over him._

_Clark showed off his ring._

_"My father sends his regards", he said before using the blue kryptonite to punch Zod repeatedly._

_***_

_Lois felt it. Clark was in trouble. He needed her. Chloe and Oliver were with their Resistance group formulating a plan. By the time they were done Clark could be dead and Lois couldn't let that happen. She ran out of the building and down the street. If Zod was as methodical as he seemed he'd want to kill Clark the same place he probably killed the Blur. Lois ran toward the Planet._

_She was almost there when she saw a woman standing in front of her with her face covered._

_"Oh great", Lois shook her head._

_"It is you", the woman said._

_"Yeah and you are", Lois asked._

_"Alia", she answered before super speeding to stand behind Lois._

_Lois turned around and stepped back keeping some distance between them._

_"You are the one that Kal-El has dreamed of every night", Alia said._

_"You mean Clark", Lois corrected._

_"He still hasn't told you", Alia smiled, "Too bad you'll die never knowing the truth…"_

_Alia lifted her sword and swung. Lois ducked being missed by inches. Alia continued swinging her samurai sword. Lois picked up a block of wood to stop her. Alia brought the sword down on the wood getting it stuck. Lois kicked her in the stomach and watched her fly back. She put the wood under her feet and removed the sword lifting it over her head and standing over Alia._

_"I don't know who you are but you are one crazy bi-"_

_Alia used her leg to drop Lois on the ground. The sword skidded away from both of them. Alia grabbed Lois by her hair and lifted her up._

_"You'll die human", she said knocking her face into the ground._

_"Lois!"_

_Chloe ran down the street and stood in front of Alia._

_"Get away from her", she called out._

_Alia picked up her sword and walked toward Chloe._

_"We meet again", she said._

_Chloe watched her come closer. She lifted a small pole and swung it in her arm._

_"I see you're learning to fight."_

_Chloe nodded._

_"You have no idea."_

_Chloe swung first and Alia clashed her sword with the metal pole. They both fought hard. Every time Chloe would swing Alia would block, and if Alia would swing Chloe would block her attempts._

_Lois awoke to metal clashing together and looked over to find her cousin fighting the mystery ninja._

_She stood and ran toward the Planet. She had to get to Clark. Clark was in trouble._

_Alia swung the sword over her head and knocked the metal pole out of Chloe's hands._

_She smiled._

_Chloe watched her as she took her sword and shoved it straight into Chloe. Chloe hunched over and Alia pushed her off the sword, making Chloe fall face forward on the ground. Alia stood over her and smiled. She turned around and noticed Lois was gone for the first time. She looked around and took off running after her._

_***_

_Lois rounded the corner in time to see him hitting Zod and beating him to a bloody pulp. Lois smiled as she walked closer. But then she saw it. The small knife in Zod's hand._

_"Clark", she called out causing him to turn around._

_But it was too late. Zod had already stabbed him in the gut. Clark hunched over and Zod stabbed him again causing him to spit up blood. Zod pushed him away and he landed on his back. Lois finally reached him and placed his head on her thighs._

_"You're okay", she repeated, "Oh God… Clark… you're going to be okay…"_

_Oliver came running and shot an arrow piercing Zod's heart. Zod flew backwards due to the force of the arrow. Oliver ran up to Lois._

_"Oh my God", he whispered._

_"Oliver", Lois said with a thick voice, "Get the car… we have to get him back to Watchtower."_

_He nodded and ran off._

_Lois brushed Clark's hair back._

_"Lois", he said softly._

_"Shh", she said, "Don't talk…"_

_He smiled remembering the night before._

_"Clark", she said as the tears fell down her eyes._

_"I love you, Lois", he said slowly, "I always have… I always will…"_

_He lifted his hand to touch her face one more time and Lois held it there. His eyes drifted closed and his face leaned to the side._

_"Clark", she called out her watery eyes finally shedding the tears, "Clark…"_

_She leaned her face forward and touched his forehead with her own and cried._

_Oliver drove by with the car and jumped out._

_"Alright let's go", he said walking around the car, "Where's Chloe?"_

_He stopped when he found Lois crying of Clark's unresponsive body._

_"Lois?"_

_She looked up with tear streaked cheeks._

_"He's gone."_

_***_

_She stood in the cold sterile room at Watchtower staring at the lifeless bodies of her best friend, turned lover and cousin who was more like a sister._

_Oliver walked into the room offering her cup of tea. She took it in her hand but didn't drink it._

_"I lost them", she said, "I tried so hard to save him and ended up losing them both."_

_Oliver lowered his gaze._

_"You're not the only one who lost something", he said touching Chloe's cheek affectionately._

_Lois' head snapped to him._

_"You and Chloe", she asked._

_He nodded._

_"For a while now", he said choking back the tears._

_Lois placed the cup on the table behind her and walked up to him._

_"I'm sorry Ollie", she said soothing his back, "I'm so sorry…"_

_He nodded and pulled away._

_"We're cremating them", he said, "It's the resistance's burial. The Kandorians wouldn't let us bury our dead so we started cremating them before they stole the bodies for experimenting."_

_Lois nodded._

_"How did things get so bad?"_

_"The night you left", he said, "Tess released Zod."_

_"Tess Mercer", Lois asked, "But I was…"_

_It hit her like a pile of bricks._

_"The orb", she said, "The alien orb… she was going on about how it was stolen…"_

_"Stolen?"_

_"Yeah", she said, "That's why we got into our little spat."_

_"Lois, you have to go back", Oliver said quickly._

_"But-"_

_"You've got to stop her from opening that orb."_

_"How am I supposed to do that?"_

_"Tell Clark about it", he said quickly._

_"And what's Clark going to do", she asked curiously, "You know Alia said I would die never knowing the truth…. What did she mean by that?"_

_"I can't tell you", Oliver said, "It's not my place. But if you go back, I'm sure you'll find out."_

_She nodded._

_"But the ring…"_

_Oliver pulled the silk cloth from his pocket._

_"Is right here…"_

_She opened her palm and he placed the ring on it._

_"How does it work", she asked._

_"I don't know… what do you remember?"_

_"I remember…"_

_They heard a loud explosion coming from the other room and turned. Oliver pulled Lois behind him and lifted his quiver of arrow and bow from the corner of the table._

_"Stay here", he warned her and she nodded._

_He walked out of the room to investigate._

_Lois turned around and looked down at Chloe and Clark and then the ring._

_She felt someone walk back into the room._

_"Ollie… what was it-"_

_She stopped when she saw Oliver gurgling blood and fall down face first._

_"Oliver!"_

_She walked toward him when Alia lifted her sword keeping her at a distance._

_"How did you find this place?"_

_"Followed you", Alia shrugged, "You killed my leader."_

_"Yeah well, you killed my family", Lois shrugged._

_Alia shook her head and pulled back the sword to dive it in again. Lois moved to her side quickly causing Alia to stumble. She kicked Alia backwards. Alia grew frustrated and placed her sword back in its holder before diving in for Lois. Lois placed the ring on her finger thinking about home and a purple light suffocated her. Alia touched her wrist and both disappeared into nothingness._

***

Clark slumped back and fell on the floor. Oliver ran up to him.

"Clark", he called out, "Hey man, you alright…"

Clark nodded slowly.

"What happened?"

"I think you got electrocuted…"

"How long… was I… out?"

"Out", Oliver asked, "Clark, you touched Lois and the electricity tossed you back."

"What…?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

He nodded again and stood up walking toward Lois. He ripped the restraints off her wrists and legs and pushed back the metal casing around her head. He lifted her into his arms.

"Let's get out of here", he said to Oliver before super speeding while holding on to both of them.

Tess watched after him in complete awe and smiled.

***

She moved and her eyes fluttered open. She looked around and realized she was in her apartment. She turned her head to the side and smiled at the scene in front of her. Clark Kent was sleeping in a chair way too small for his frame. She sat up slowly grabbing her head in pain. Two Tylenols and a glass of water suddenly appeared in front of her.

"What the-"

"For your headache", he said shrugging.

"Thank you", she said softly and drank the pills chasing them with water.

"Are you okay?"

Lois stopped drinking feeling a case of déjà vu.

"Excuse me…"

"Are you okay", he asked again.

She nodded.

"Yeah", she said, "What happened?"

"Um… we kissed."

She looked at him.

"I think I remember that part", she said, "It's after part that's a bit hazy…"

"You don't remember… anything?"

"Clark, I remember kissing you", she smiled making him blush, "And that's it."

"Lois, you were comatose."

"Seriously?"

He nodded.

"For how long", she asked.

"Couple of days", he said, leaving out the part where Tess kidnapped her from the hospital.

"Did anything exciting happen while I was off in dream land?"

Clark looked at her.

_You were kidnapped, I saw your dreams about you going to the future where we made love and I died in your arms._

"No", he shook his head, "nothing."

Lois smiled.

"Okay", she said looking at him weird, "So how'd I get to my apartment…?"

"We brought you here", Clark said, "Oliver took care of it so that you'd be taken care of here instead of the hospital."

"Remind me to thank him."

"Sure", he grumbled.

"Clark?"

"Yeah", he looked into her eyes.

"About that kiss…"

"We don't have to talk about it Lois", he said, "Not right now."

"I want to…"

"Okay."

"I want to lay down the terms", she said.

"Terms", he asked.

She nodded, "If you want to start a relationship with me…"

He smiled. "Okay, what are these terms?"

"I'm no one's second choice first of all…"

"Lois, you're always first string, regardless of who's playing the game", he smiled.

She smiled in return. "And I want you to know that I'm not perfect and I'll never be… perfect."

"I think that's one of your best qualities", he said.

"And Clark", she said, "If this is just a fling to you please tell me so we don't waste our time…"

He smiled and sat down on the bed facing her. His hand cupped her cheek and she leaned into his touch.

"Lois, listen to me", he said making her lift her eyes to his, "You're never second to anybody. Don't ever think that. I know you aren't perfect and neither am I, but what I've seen is that you're perfect, for me. And this is more than a fling. This is real."

She smiled and licked her lips.

"So is it official", she asked, "Are Lois and Clark actually a real couple now?"

He shook his head. "Not yet."

He leaned in and captured her lips with his. He massaged her mouth with his until she finally reacted and started kissing him back. She lifted her hand and cupped his cheek as he pulled her closer with his hand. Clark finished by sucking her bottom lip in between his and tugging on it lightly. He pulled away completely and sighed.

"Now its official", he smiled.

Lois broke out into a wide smile and leaned in to kiss him again wrapping her arms around his neck.

***

Clark walked into Watchtower and found Chloe at the computer. She turned and grinned.

"I believe congratulations are in order."

He grinned back at her.

"Thanks", he said.

"Seriously Clark, break her heart and I'll break kryptonite over your head", Chloe said smirking.

"Duly noted", he nodded.

"So", she said as he walked up to her and turned to her computer, "Do we know what we're up against?"

"It's worse than I thought, Chloe", Clark said.

"Clark", she looked at him, "What did you see?"

He turned to her with all the seriousness he could muster.

"Hell", he answered quietly, "I saw Hell."


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N:** Sorry the update took fooooooooooooorever. Between writing it and rewrites and all that it was just a really long process. We should be back on schedule next week. I'm thinking this Friday you'll get a bunch of updates from me lol. So far I have 3 chapters on the wire that need to be updated. So that means tomorrow there will be another update from me =)

**Chapter 3**

"I don't care what you have to do", Oliver barked into his phone, "Find her!"

Mia jumped slightly when he slammed his phone down.

"You okay, hero", she asked slowly.

"Bart says he's circled the globe", he shook his head; "He can't find her."

"Oliver", Clark walked into his office glaring, "What have you found?"

"Clark, I just got off the phone with Bart, he says-"

Clark grabbed him by the shirt and bent him backwards over his desk.

"This is your fault", he sneered.

"Hey there, big guy", Mia walked toward Clark and tried to push him away from Oliver. In retaliation, Clark stepped back- _slowly_.

"If you would have just kept Lois out of this, she wouldn't be missing now", Clark growled.

"Clark, I didn't-"

"Why is it that whenever she's involved with you she ends up in a life threatening situation?"

"Oh that's rich coming from you", Oliver glared, "Remind me how many concussions she's had because of you again?"

Clark stepped forward slightly as Mia stepped in between the two of them.

"This isn't going to stop the bad guy and this definitely isn't going to help find Lois", she shifted her glancebetween the two of them, "So back off!"

Clark and Oliver stared each other down.

"You better hope and pray she's alright", Clark stated.

Oliver glared. "Or you'll what…"

"You don't want to know what", Clark said and turned super sped out of the room.

Mia blinked.

"I'll never get used to that", she muttered smirking.

***

Lois lifted her head slightly and blinked rapidly at the sunlight pouring into the small window above her. It was the only light in the room. She was sitting in a chair, in the middle of a damp room, tied and gagged. She pulled roughly at the restraints behind her.

"I wouldn't if I were you."

She turned her head to the voice and glared at the man dressed in black carrying a bow and arrow. She glared at him remembering her reason for being there.

"We don't want to hurt those pretty, reporter hands, do we", he smirked leaning closer to her and rubbing his nose against her cheek when she turned her face. He breathed her in.

"So you're the one who got away from young Ollie", he continued, "You are pretty."

She gave him a death stare.

"And you got some fight in you", he added touching the already forming bruise on his left cheek.

Lois smirked over the gag in her mouth.

He pulled out a chair from the darkness and sat in front of her.

"We should get to know each other", he smiled, "After all… we're going to be spending a lot of time together."

***

_**24 Hours Earlier**_

"Move it, Smallville", Lois smiled, "We're going to be late."

Clark grinned walking in step with her on the way to the Planet. They'd been dating for six weeks and his world couldn't be any brighter. He grabbed her hand causing her to stop and look at him. He knew they were still getting used to their relationship. She was still hesitant around him. But he could see her walls crumbling, brick by brick, and he couldn't help smile at that.

"What", she asked with curious eyes.

"Nothing", he said rubbing her knuckles with his thumb, "Just…"

He leaned in and brushed a kiss against her mouth softly. Lois smiled into the kiss as he pulled away.

"What was that for", she asked smirking.

"Just because I can", he shrugged.

"Well, don't let me stop you", she winked as she turned and walked in through the glass doors of the newspaper offices.

Clark smiled following after. He stood next to her and they both looked at each other smiling before the elevator arrived. Lois stepped in first, with Clark following. He pushed their floor and grabbed her hand again as the doors closed.

Lois bit her lip to hide her smile.

The doors dinged revealing a bustling bullpen and Lois dropped his hand. Not yet comfortable with public displays of affection, Clark sighed. He understood that she needed time. And he'd give that to her, gladly. Along with the sun, the moon, the stars and anything else she asked for. But he was getting to the point where he wanted to show off their relationship.

Lois reached her desk and sat down immediately turning on her computer.

Clark watched her as he took off his suit jacket and placed it behind his chair.

"Maple donut", he asked.

"Hmm", she asked looking at him.

"You want a maple donut", he asked again.

"Oh yeah", she smiled, "Thanks Smallville… it's why I love-"

She closed her mouth quickly stopping herself. His eyes sparkled with mirth and he placed his hands in his pockets.

"You love me, huh?"

"Give me a break, Smallville. I was going to say maple donuts. I love maple donuts."

"Uh huh", he nodded knowingly and turned to walk to the break room.

Lois groaned.

She'd almost slipped. She'd almost said the L word. She wasn't ready for the L word. At least she didn't think she was.

Was she?

Her thoughts came back to reality when she saw a maple donut sitting in front of her with a coffee cup just the way she liked it. She smiled.

Yeah, she was ready.

"Thanks Smallville", she looked up and her smile wavered, "Ollie."

"Clark said to bring you this", he said quickly, "He forgot to return a late movie or something. He said he'd be back soon."

She nodded.

It seemed like Clark was making a lot of excuses lately.

She took a sip of her coffee and bit into her donut.

"What are you doing here", she mumbled chewing on her donut.

"Real classy, Lois", Oliver shook his head laughing; "It's no wonder why Clark loves you so much."

Lois stopped chewing and swallowed roughly taking another sip of her coffee. There was that L word again.

"You didn't answer my question", she managed to get out.

"I'm here to talk business with your boss", he said clasping his hands behind him, "I do still own part of this paper you work in."

"I remember", she nodded, "Anything juicy?"

"Nothing for a field reporter such as yourself", he grinned.

"Not even a tiny bit of something…"

"Not even a morsel."

"Goodbye Oliver", she said curtly turning back to her monitor.

Oliver shook his head and laughed at her annoyance.

"Yeah, I can see why he loves you."

He turned and walked away missing the blush that crept up her neck.

***

By the time Clark walked back into the bullpen it was mid morning. He searched the office for her sighing in relief when he found her at the copy machine. He walked up to her slowly.

She looked up from the machine.

"Long line at the video store", she asked curiously lifting one eyebrow.

"Um…"

Clark reminded himself mentally to kill Oliver for coming up with such a whimsy excuse.

"Yeah", he tried.

She shook her head before side stepping him and walking back to her desk with her copies.

"Lois-"

"No, Clark, it's okay", she said shrugging, "I told you to keep the mystery and you're doing just that. I understand…."

Clark watched her sit down and sighed as he walked around her desk and sat in his chair watching her.

She didn't look up from her papers once so he decided to get to work.

***

Oliver sat in a butterfly stance with his eyes closed and breathed in and out slowly. He heard footsteps padding on the soft cushioned floor behind him and opened one eye smirking.

"I thought I taught you to be stealthier than that", he said smiling.

"No one is as stealth as you, hero."

Oliver stood up and turned around as Mia walked up to him. He pulled her into a hug and smiled over her shoulder.

"How was Keystone", he asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you stuck me with that kid."

"Bart's a good kid", Oliver winked, "Just like you."

"Just because you walk around with a bow and arrow doesn't make you Cupid, hero", she crossed her arms glaring.

Oliver smiled and lifted up a wooden sparring stick and tossed it to her. He lifted one for himself and twirled it in one hand.

"Ready to show me what you learned, grasshopper", he asked.

"You are no Mr. Miyagi", she rolled her eyes taking on her battle stance.

"Prove it", he winked as they started sparring.

Oliver twisted and turned the stick and watched her as she kept up with him. He lowered the wooden stick knocking her off balance and on her back.

He tossed the stick aside and leaned over her.

"What was that old saying", he asked extending his hand, "Wax on, wax off?"

Mia glared and used her body to jump up and get into her ready stance again.

"You knocked me down once", she winked, "Don't get used to it."

He nodded.

Mia rushed forward throwing punch after punch and getting frustrated that he was blocked them all. Oliver smirked as he once again dropped her on her back.

"Had enough", he asked over her.

She glared up at him and stood up again by herself.

"I don't think so."

Mia gave it all she had and threw punches strategically and swiftly. She finally managed to knock Oliver on his back and smiled placing her hands on her hips.

"I win", she grinned.

He looked up at her and smiled.

"At least Bart taught you _something_", he stressed.

She smiled as she helped him up when they both heard applause behind them. Oliver and Mia turned and saw an older man dressed in all black grinning at them.

"At least you haven't completely lost your touch, Oliver."

Mia looked between the two men in confusion. Oliver made no move to greet this person, which she found odd.

She stepped forward and extended her hand.

"I'm Mia", she said smiling.

"Merlyn", he nodded extending his hand to her.

But before they could touch Oliver pulled Mia back and turned her toward the door.

"Mia, you have to go."

"But-", she started to protest.

"But nothing", he said never taking his eyes off the man who stood in front of him, "Go… now."

"Fine", she mumbled picking up her bag and walking by the two men, "It was nice meeting you…"

"Likewise, Mia."

Mia nodded and walked out the door.

Oliver waited for her to be completely out of earshot before turning back to the man standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit my favorite student", Merlyn smiled and gestured behind him, "She's pretty."

"She's off limits", Oliver sneered.

"She yours?"

"Mia is like my kid sister, Merlyn, so stay the hell away from her."

"Are you training her", he asked.

"Not that it's any of your business but I am."

"That's good", Merlyn nodded.

"You didn't answer my question", Oliver said crossing his arms across his bare chest, "What are you doing here?"

"I guess coming to see you isn't a good enough excuse."

"It's been years", Oliver shook his head, "I doubt you'd come all this way to see me."

"You're right", Merlyn nodded sitting down on a bench, "I'm here on business."

"What business…"

"Not that it's any of _your _business", Merlyn smiled throwing his words back at him, "But I'm here to meet some clients."

"That can't be good."

"Why do you say that?"

"I know your clients", Oliver said shrugging, "They're usually described as shady and shadier."

Merlyn grinned.

"You know me so well."

"Seriously, Merlyn", Oliver glared, "Don't stay long. Nothing good ever comes out of it."

Merlyn stood up from the bench and walked up to him.

"How about a match", Merlyn asked, "For old time's sake?"

"How about we don't and say that we did."

"You still have that sense of humor, I see."

Oliver glared at him.

"Come on", Merlyn shrugged, "What's the worst that can happen. I wipe the floor with you?"

He smirked.

Oliver glared and let out a snarl of rage before lifting him and lowering him hard on a bench. Oliver sneered at him and leaned down to his face.

"Stay the hell away from me", Oliver enunciated.

He let him go and stepped back. He turned and walked out of the room living Merlyn lying their smiling.

***

Lois rubbed her feet against each other under her desk as her day was winding down. She looked up to find Clark staring at her again.

"What", she asked.

"You're mad at me."

It wasn't a question, but a statement. She sighed sadly.

"No Smallville, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Clark, if you don't stop, then I will be mad at you."

He closed his mouth abruptly and she smiled.

"There", she said, "So what's for lunch?"

He looked at the clock and realized it was mid afternoon and they hadn't eaten anything.

"What do you want", he asked quickly, "I'll go get it…"

He was already standing up and grabbing his jacket.

"Clark, it's a slow news day", she said standing as well, "Let's go out for lunch."

He smiled.

"Okay", he said as she linked her arm through his.

"So, where are you taking me, Smallville?"

"Wherever you want Lois", he said sincerely, "I'll take you anywhere you want."

She smiled softly before stepping on the elevator.

***

Chloe turned from her computer screen when Oliver walked into Watchtower, looking upset.

"What's up", she asked nonchalantly.

"I need you to look someone up", he said quickly, "Merlyn."

"Does this Merlyn have a last name", she asked smirking and turning back to her computer screen.

"No", Oliver shook his head, "I don't know."

"Oliver", Chloe asked when he stared at her blankly.

_The only sounds in the dojo were that of wood smacking into wood. Both men, who were top of their class, sparred in a heated tournament. This was for their final belt in martial arts._

_Oliver twirled the long stick under his opponent knocking him off balance and leaned over him, breathing deeply._

"_And the winner is, Oliver Queen."_

_Oliver extended his hand to the man on the ground and helped him up. They both turned to each other and bowed in respect before stepping off the mat. _

_Oliver walked up to Merlyn, his teacher, and smiled._

"_I did it", he said._

"_You were sloppy", Merlyn answered, "You almost lost your balance a few times._

"_But I won anyway", Oliver said smiling and pointing behind him, "Doesn't that count for something?"_

"_It only counts when you make no mistakes."_

_Merlyn walked past him as Oliver lowered his head in defeat._

"Oliver", Chloe called out, "Oliver…"

His eyes focused on her and he shook his head.

"Sorry", he mumbled.

"Where were you just now?"

"Nowhere", he said quickly before turning to leave, "Just find out what you can Chloe. I'd appreciate it."

He left her alone. She shook her head and rolled her eyes turning back to her research.

***

Clark smirked as he watched Lois try to decide what to order.

"Everything's edible, Lois."

"I know that, Smallville, I'm just having extra difficulty deciding today."

"Any particular reason", he asked.

"Nope", she said shaking her head, "Just not very decisive."

He smiled as the waitress walked toward them.

"Well, you might want to decide now", he gestured toward the annoyed waitress walking toward their table; "I think if you send her away again they'll kick us out."

Lois scoffed, "This is her job, Smallville."

"Lois, you sent her away three times already", Clark groaned, "Come on. Its not rocket science. Just decide…. The burger or the club sandwich."

"How did you-"

"You've been staring at that page for twenty minutes."

The waitress finally reached them and sighed, "Are you ready yet?"

"Actually, if you could-", Lois started before Clark cut her off.

"She's ready", he glared as she smiled sweetly at him.

"Great", the waitress grinned sarcastically, "What will it be?"

"I'll have the club sandwich", Clark said gesturing to Lois.

"And I'll take the burger, light mayo, no pickle, and well done", Lois grinned sweetly, "Oh and can you make sure to cut it in half… that'd be great… thanks."

The waitress rolled her eyes before walking away.

"Lo-is", Clark stressed.

"What Smallville", she shrugged.

He shook his head and lifted her hand to his mouth kissing her knuckles.

She sighed in content.

"I love it when you do that", she blurted.

Clark wagged his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes and took back her hand.

"Typical", she mumbled.

He only smiled.

"You love me", he winked.

"Watch it, Smallville", she warned and he smiled brightly.

***

Mia walked toward the small bistro close to the Daily Planet and Luthorcorp. She'd left Oliver's office and sat in the lobby for about five minutes before she decided she was hungry. The secretary in the lobby recommended this place and being walking distance was a major plus.

Mia walked into the restaurant and looked around for a hostess.

"Hi", she smiled at the young woman behind the podium, "One please…"

The hostess looked her up and down before looking back at the list in front of her.

"It's going to be at least a forty five minute break", she said.

"Okay", Mia nodded as she put her name on the list and walked back outside to wait.

She leaned against the wall and sighed wrapping her arm around her.

"I bet if Oliver were here we'd be seated in two point three seconds flat", she muttered to herself.

Mia turned her face and smiled at an old lady walking slowly on the sidewalk. She stood up from the wall when she noticed the hooded figure walking closely behind the older woman. In an instant he'd knocked her down and stolen her purse.

Mia only took seconds to react tripping the thief and grabbing the purse from him. She turned to the old woman and handed it back to her.

"Here you go-"

The thief grabbed Mia from behind lifting her off the ground and the old lady screamed.

Clark looked up when he heard the screams and saw what was going on outside. He dropped Lois' hand instantly and ran outside at normal speed. Lois stood up following him. Clark stepped behind the thug and grabbed him by his neck.

"Let her go", he warned.

The thug dropped Mia, and she landed on her knees.

Clark grabbed the man's hand holding them firmly in place behind his back. He loosened his tie and removed it to tie it around the thug's hands until the police arrived.

He sat him down roughly on the ground and stood in his path.

"If you think about moving, you won't get far", Clark said and turned to the growing crowd.

Lois watched him in awe and smiled.

He smiled in return and turned to the young girl still watching him from the floor. He extended his hand helping her up.

"Mia?"

She turned around and faced Lois.

"Do I know you", she asked in confusion.

"I'm a friend of Oliver's", Lois answered the girl's confusion.

"The jealous girlfriend", Mia nodded remembering.

Clark's head snapped between Lois and Mia.

Lois laughed. "Hell no… Ollie and I were… are just friends… I was only worried about him…"

"Right", Mia nodded, "Well, what you think you saw-"

"I know", Lois nodded, "He explained…"

"Oh", Mia smiled nodding.

The police arrived in that moment taking the thug away in handcuffs and handing Clark his tie. Clark walked up to the two women in confusion.

"Someone want to explain", he asked looking between both of them.

"Mia is a friend of Oliver's", Lois explained, "Kind of like his little sister…"

She turned back to Mia, "What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting to be seated when that moron decided to rob a little old lady…"

"So you decided to fight him off alone", Clark asked.

"I can take care of myself just fine", Mia said quickly.

Clark watched her get defensive.

"Okay", he said holding up his hands.

"Clark, I'm going to take Mia back to Luthorcorp", Lois said quickly, "See you back at the Planet?"

"Alright", he said unsurely.

"Great", she smiled and leaned into him giving him a chaste kiss.

She turned and walked up the sidewalk with Mia at her side leaving him standing watching her.

***

Lois and Mia walked toward Luthorcorp talking distractedly. Lois bumped into someone on the sidewalk and paused to apologize.

"It's alright, Miss… Mia?"

"Merlyn", Mia grinned.

"It's nice to see you again."

Lois looked between the two of them.

"You two know each other", she asked.

"I'm an old friend of Oliver's", he nodded introducing himself, "I'm Merlyn… Miss…?"

"Lane. Lois Lane", she said extending her hand.

He took it in his and kissed the back softly.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Lane", he grinned dropping her hand softly.

Lois smiled.

"Likewise", she nodded, "So we were on our way to see Oliver… we'll catch you later…"

"Oliver", Merlyn said quickly, "Is meeting me in my dojo for some sparring. You should come along… I saw you train Mia… maybe you and I could do some sparring…"

Mia grinned.

"That'd be cool", she said.

"I don't know", Lois started slowly.

"I promise", he smiled, "Oliver will be there shortly… he just had a meeting to attend quickly."

Lois bit the side of her lip in contemplation.

"Alright", she nodded, "Where's this… dojo?"

"Outside of town", he said pointing behind him, "My car's this way…"

Lois and Mia looked at each other.

"You sure this guy's okay", she asked Mia.

Mia bit her lip. "He does know Oliver."

"In my experience, that's not always enough", Lois mumbled following Mia.

***

Oliver sat at his desk holding a glass of Jack Daniels in his hand. He hadn't drunk it but it was almost as if it were mocking him about his failures. Oliver hadn't thought of Merlyn in almost five years. Ever since he left China and created the Green Arrow, he honestly believed that life was in the past. Now, Merlyn was here, almost haunting him.

He sighed as he lifted the glass.

"I hope you're not doing what I think you're doing."

Oliver smirked lowering the glass.

"Just holding it Clark", he said standing up and walking to his bar. He poured the liquid carefully in to its original bottle and sat the glass down before turning around to his friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Lois", Clark shrugged, "It's been a couple of hours since she said she was coming to see you…"

"Lois", Oliver asked, "Was coming here?"

"Yeah, she and Mia…"

"Mia and Lois", Oliver asked making sure.

"Yeah", Clark nodded.

Oliver shook his head.

"They're not here, Clark."

"But they were on their way around four or something", Clark said, "its six now…"

"Maybe they took a detour and are having a girl day", Oliver smirked, "You call Chloe yet?"

"I didn't think to", Clark said pulling out his cell phone.

"No need to", Chloe said walking in, "I'm already here."

"Chloe", Clark called, "Have you heard from Lois?"

"Not today", she shook her head looking between Clark and Oliver, "Why?"

"Just she was coming here and Oliver said she never made it…"

"Maybe she's just gotten whiff of a lead …"

"She would have called", he said shaking his head.

"Maybe her phone died", Chloe shrugged.

"And Mia doesn't have a phone", Oliver shrugged, "I've been meaning to get her one."

"Mia's in town", Chloe asked.

"Yeah, Bart had a mission", Oliver nodded, "But you knew that…"

Chloe grinned sarcastically.

"I did", she said, "I got the info you wanted Oliver… and I just got to ask one thing… how do you know this guy?"

"Long story", Oliver said taking the folder from her hands.

"Okay", Chloe shrugged.

"What guy", Clark asked.

"A blast from the past", Oliver covered, "No big deal."

"No big deal", Chloe asked, "Oliver, this guy's like the world's best archer…"

He glared at her.

"Second best", she corrected quickly.

"I know", he said before dropping the folder on his desk and turning his back to them, "He trained me."

"Trained you", Chloe asked.

"I was a damn good shot when I met him", Oliver shrugged, "He made me better…"

"Oliver, he's an assassin", Chloe muttered.

"What", Oliver asked.

"He's a freelance assassin", she repeated, "He's wanted for murder in at least four different countries including the United States… What's he doing here?"

"He said he was here on business", Oliver muttered.

"Business", she asked, "He's in the business of killing… who could they possibly want dead?"

Clark's head snapped to her.

"The mayor's giving a speech tomorrow morning", he said, "Lois and I are covering it. He's announcing the opening of the new power plant."

Oliver nodded.

"It looks like we have to gear up Boy Scout."

Clark rolled his eyes.

"I have to find Lois", he said looking at his watch, "It's not like her to not call."

Oliver nodded understanding.

"Well, you get in touch with her", Oliver said, "The farther away she's from Metropolis the safer she'll be."

***

Lois watched Mia and Merlyn sparring with each other. She looked down at her watch and sighed. They'd been there for almost three hours. Oliver was obviously not coming. That could have been for any number of reasons. His meeting ran late, and since he didn't know she and Mia were there, he didn't bother. Or he wasn't really coming and Merlyn had lied. She really hoped it wasn't the latter.

She watched as Merlyn dropped Mia again on her back.

"You're losing focus", he was telling her, "Hasn't Oliver taught you how to keep focus…"

"Not really", she shrugged standing up with his help.

Merlyn shook his head.

"Typical Oliver."

Lois stood up and picked up her bag.

"Alright, it's getting late", she said smiling, "Come on Mia… we should go… Oliver probably got held up."

Mia looked at her and nodded agreeing.

"Yeah", she said, "Lois is right…"

Merlyn nodded.

"Yeah", he agreed, "You're right. Just let me give you something before you go Mia… a token of today's training session."

"Really", she asked smiling.

Lois stood next to her waiting.

"Yeah", Merlyn smiled evilly when his back was turned to both women. He looked down and picked up the pistol from the drawer of the desk in front of him. He turned around and pointed the gun at both girls. "Really…"

***

Lois stood in front of Mia protectively.

Merlyn smirked.

"You should let her defend you, Lois", he gestured to Mia with the gun in his hand.

"I can hold my own", she shrugged.

"I bet you can", he said walking closer to her.

Lois and Mia both took a conscious step back.

"You know", he said, "I recognized you the moment I saw you today…"

"Recognized me", Lois asked.

"Up until a few years ago, I was still keeping tabs on Oliver", he continued, "I knew all about your whirlwind romance…"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do", he shrugged.

Lois felt the cool concrete against her back. Mia was standing next to her.

"You messed with the wrong town, bucko", Lois shook her head, "In these parts we've got the Green Arrow and the Blur…"

He shook his head.

"And we're so far out of the city they wouldn't think to look here", he shrugged, "Not exactly their jurisdiction."

Mia stepped forward.

"What do you want with us?"

"With you", he pointed the gun at her face, "Nothing…"

Mia closed her eyes.

"Wait", Lois stepped in front of the young girl again, "Let her go. I'll go with you. You obviously want revenge against Oliver and you need me for it… so just let her go…"

Merlyn shrugged and then hit Mia in the face knocking her unconscious.

"Mia", Lois yelled going to her.

Merlyn grabbed her by the waist and pulled her toward him.

"We're leaving."

Lois tried to get away from him and fought back. He hit her in the back of the head with the handle of the gun knocking her out. He lifted her in his arms and carried her out of the warehouse.

***

"No sign of our dark archer", Chloe shook her head in frustration as her hands flew over the keys, "The press conference is in the morning…"

Clark closed his phone.

"I still can't get in touch with Lois…"

"And you won't be able to."

The three people in the room turned to the voice at the door.

"Mia", Oliver said walking up to her.

He saw her hand was full of blood and lifted it for closer inspection.

"You're bleeding."

"My head stopped bleeding on the way here", she shrugged, "Bastard hit me."

"Your head", Oliver asked, "I'm going to kill him."

Clark walked up to them in confusion.

"What do you mean won't be able to?"

"He took Lois", Mia answered, "When I woke up they were gone."

Clark stared at her.

"What?"

"I'm sorry", Mia lowered her gaze.

"You couldn't have done anything", Oliver shook his head.

"Clark", Chloe called out softly, "We'll find her…"

Clark nodded.

"I'll find her."

He super sped away from the room leaving behind a worried Chloe and Oliver and a very confused Mia.

"Um, someone want to fill me in?"

***

Oliver stared after Clark.

"It's my fault", he said.

Mia shook her head.

"You didn't know", she muttered, "It's my fault."

Chloe walked into the office.

"The press conference is in one hour", she said, "We better get going."

"Bart has been running all over Kansas all night", Oliver shook his head; "He can't find her."

Chloe nodded.

"And Clark", she asked.

"He was just here", Mia offered, "Did that super speed thing again…"

Chloe nodded.

"You get used to it", she smiled at the young girl, "Takes years though…"

Mia smiled softly.

"We ready then", Chloe asked.

"Mia and I just need to get into costume", Oliver nodded, "You'll be at Watchtower monitoring the surveillance of the speech, right?"

"Right", Chloe nodded.

"Great then let's go."

The three of them turned to a harried Clark standing in the door way.

"I've circled Metropolis", he mumbled, "I can't find her…"

Chloe walked up to him hugging him tightly.

"We'll find her Clark", she said, "We'll save her…"

He nodded sadly.

"Clark", Oliver walked to him extending his hand.

"I know Oliver. It's not your fault. You didn't know… but we have to find her."

"We will, Clark", Oliver nodded.

Clark nodded and turned to walk out of the office with the three of them following closely behind.

***

Merlyn had removed her gag after she promised not to scream. He was watching her intently as he sharpened his arrows.

"Why are you doing this", she asked hoarsely.

"It's my job", he shrugged.

"But-"

"Is this the part where I tell you my evil plan", he asked smirking, "No thanks…"

Lois breathed in and out.

"Where are we?"

"Basement of City Hall", he answered.

"City Hall", she asked and her eyes widened, "The mayor…"

He smiled at her before continuing the task at hand.

"You're an assassin", she realized.

"Guilty", he muttered.

"You're going to kill the mayor", she stated knowingly.

"Guilty again", he shrugged.

"You won't get the chance", she shook her head, "The Blur… he'll stop-"

"He doesn't know", he said, "By the time he hears about it, it'll be too late."

Lois took in a deep breath.

"Besides", Merlyn smiled, "I've got a plan B…"

"What's plan B", Lois asked cautiously.

Merlyn stood and kicked a chest in front of her. He lifted the lid and she gasped seeing the C-4.

"Plan B stands for boom."

***

Chloe touched her earwig.

"Watchtower is now online", she grinned.

"Arrow online."

"Speedy online."

There was silence.

"Boy Scout", Oliver called.

Silence.

"Boy Scout", he called out again.

"Stop calling me that", Clark groaned into the monitor.

"What do you prefer we call you", Oliver asked.

"Blur", Clark bit back.

"Fine", Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Blur online."

"Alright boys and girls", Chloe bit her lip, "this one's for all the marbles…"

***

Lois felt tears prick her eyes when she felt the weight of the bomb on her. She had been alone for at least ten minutes. She knew he wouldn't be coming back. She tried again to pull at the cuffs and felt her skin peeling back. She screamed in agony.

She couldn't get out. She was strapped to a bomb and she was tied to a chair.

Lois bit back a groan and tried again.

Good thing she wasn't a quitter.

***

"Do you see him", Clark asked through his earwig.

"The face recognition software is coming up empty", Chloe shook her head.

"I don't see him either", Mia said looking around.

"Arrow", Chloe asked.

"Arrow?"

"Nothing", Oliver said.

"One of you should check the building."

"I'll do it", Clark said.

"No", Oliver cut him off, "Speedy and I can't stop a speeding bullet. I'll look at the building. You two keep watch."

Clark hated it, but he was right. He looked at the crowd looking for the face that was implanted in his head. Coming up empty he felt the frustration take control and the fear overtake his heart.

***

The press conference was being held outside so City Hall was in fact empty. Oliver wondered around with his bow and arrow pointed ahead. He searched the entire first floor before heading to the stairs. He stopped.

"If I were a victim, would I be put upstairs where it's easy to find me… or in a dark basement where no one would think to look…."

He grinned heading in the direction of the basement.

He walked slowly down the halls with the pipes running along both sides of the hall. He finally reached a small room that was locked. Oliver placed a small explosive and took cover. When the explosive went off the door was slammed open.

Lois looked up and her eyes shined.

"Ollie", she grinned.

He walked up to her trying to shush her.

She nodded as he walked up to her. He went to remove her chains but she stopped him.

"Its C-4", she said quickly.

"Damn", Oliver said.

"Yeah", she nodded slowly.

"Okay", Oliver said quickly, "We'll go slow…"

He walked around behind her and took a bobby pin from her hair.

"What are you doing", she asked.

"Picking the locks Lois", he said gruffly.

"Ollie, please… just go", she shook her head, "This thing can blow any minute…"

"Lois, you're one of my best friends", he said looking into her eyes, "I'm not leaving without you."

She nodded quickly understanding.

"Okay", she said and smiled, "Then get me out of here."

"Yeah", he went back to the task at hand and she finally heard a 'click'.

"You did it", she asked.

"Yeah", he said taking the cuffs of her slowly, "Okay now slowly stand. The bomb is tied to the vest not you…"

She nodded.

"Don't move", he said slowly as he started to lift the vest off her.

Lois shut her eyes in anticipation and didn't move.

"Lois", Oliver said softly, "You can open your eyes now."

She did and looked up at him and then down at herself. She noticed the vest was now on the chair and smiled, jumping into his arms.

"Thank you", she breathed.

"Let's go", Oliver said grabbing her hand, "Cl-the Blur's outside…"

"Wait a minute", Lois stopped, "Clark… he was going to cover the press conference with me… he's probably out there… I have to find him…"

"Lois", Oliver called out holding her hand, "He's safe. We however, are not out of the woods yet. So we have to go…"

She nodded.

"Okay", she said, "But you're sure…"

He smiled.

"Would I lie about that…"

"Oliver", she stopped him, "Where is Clark?"

***

Clark scanned the crowd again using his super hearing. He zeroed in on her heartbeat. Lois was close. It was racing a little. He became alert.

_Oliver… where is Clark?_

He smiled.

_Clark's outside. We've all been looking all night for you… he's keeping an eye on things. I came back to find out. I'll take you to him, Lois._

Clark focused his hearing again. He needed to find Merlyn before Lois came out; otherwise, there was no telling what Merlyn would actually do.

Clark found a figure on an adjacent rooftop and touched his earwig.

"Speedy", he said waiting for her reply, "Are you on the court house rooftop…?"

"No", Mia answered, "I'm on the other side."

He turned his head and saw her waving at him. He turned back to the dark figure on the rooftop and nodded smiling.

"I found him."

***

Merlyn prepared his arrow. He smiled at the green rock that tipped the arrow and set the bow and arrow into position pointing at the mayor during his speech.

Clark jumped onto the rooftop and instantly felt weaker. He stumbled forward and groaned, causing Merlyn to turn around distractedly.

"Who are you", he asked.

Clark grunted in pain as he fell to the floor.

Merlyn walked toward him with bow and arrow in his hands and leaned down on the young man. He saw the symbol on his chest and sneered.

"So you're the Blur", Merlyn sneered, "A little young to be such a super hero… don't you think?"

Clark groaned and trembled beneath him.

Merlyn looked at curiously.

"Are you sick", he asked leaning closer.

Clark unconsciously scooted back away from him.

"What is the matter with you", he asked.

***

"Oliver…"

He touched his earwig turning away from Lois.

"Yeah", he mumbled, "I got her. She's safe."

"Blur is missing", Mia said quickly.

"I thought he was scouting the place", Oliver quickly answered.

"He was, and then he saw someone on a rooftop", she continued quickly, "So he went to check it out but that was five minutes ago. I keep calling but he doesn't check in."

"What rooftop", Oliver asked looking up.

"The courthouse", Mia answered.

"Okay, listen to me carefully", Oliver said, "You need to get Lois out of here. And empty out this press conference. Start a fire, scream bomb. Do something… just get people out."

"What… I can't…"

"Yes, you can", he nodded turning around looking for a land mark to tell her; "I've trained you well. Lois will be standing next to a yellow mustang, under Main Street. Come get her and get her out of here. You both need to get out."

"Okay…"

"Okay", he nodded, "I'm going after him."

He turned around and found himself face to face with Lois.

"What's going on", she asked.

"Lois, Mia is coming to get you out of here."

He started walking away from her.

"What happened", she asked.

"Lois, I don't have time", he said, "Just trust me… Please."

Lois searched his eyes and found genuine concern in them.

"Okay", she nodded, "Alright…. What do I do?"

He smiled and pushed her to stand in front of the yellow mustang.

"Stay put", he asked.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me", she started, "How do you expect me to-"

"Help Mia clear out the press conference", he grinned.

"Now you're talking", she smiled.

"Just be careful", he warned.

"Cross my heart", she said holding up three fingers.

He smiled and lowered her ring finger, leaving two pointed upward.

"That's what scares me…."

***

"What is wrong with you", Merlyn asked again when Clark didn't answer.

"Get away from him."

Merlyn turned and found himself face to face with a green leathered archer.

"Another one", he asked shaking his head

Oliver walked toward him and dropped his bow and arrow on the ground.

Merlyn shrugged tossing aside his bow and arrow.

Oliver circled him looking intently at the green tipped arrow.

Both men looked at each other when they heard panic below. The crowd was being escorted away from City Hall. Oliver smiled. Lois and Mia had done it.

"Well played, Oliver", Merlyn smirked.

Oliver snapped his neck back to him.

He removed his glasses and hoodie before looking at him.

"So is this what you're doing", Merlyn asked, "My best student and you're working with this… weak man…."

He pointed to an unconscious Clark.

Oliver smirked and licked his lips.

"You're going to eat those words later", he nodded.

"I can't wait", Merlyn sneered.

Oliver stood in a battle stance and waited for Merlyn to charge at him. When he did, he was able to get one punch in.

Merlyn jumped back slightly holding his nose.

"You've gotten better", he commented.

"You haven't seen anything yet."

Merlyn and Oliver circled each other again. Oliver kept an eye on the kryptonite tipped arrow. He walked closer to it and picked it up quickly running to the ledge. He tossed it down to the empty street below.

Merlyn stood behind him and laughed.

"I don't need arrows", he said, "I can still kick your ass…"

"I'd love to find out if that's true", Oliver grinned turning around, "But I'm more interested in seeing him kick your ass."

He gestured behind him.

Merlyn turned and came face to face with an \S/ insignia.

"What the…."

Clark lifted him by the lapels of his shirt and tossed him aside knocking him unconscious.

He turned back to Oliver. "Thank you."

Oliver shrugged.

"You would have done the same for me", he grinned.

"Maybe", Clark nodded.

"Maybe", Oliver asked following him, "What the heck you mean maybe?"

"Exactly what it means", Clark nodded laughing before jumping down from the roof.

"Maybe", Oliver mouthed to himself again and shook his head laughing softly.

***

He walked into the bullpen with a remorseful look on his face. He searched for her. His heart beat wildly in his chest when he couldn't find her. Then, after spotting her talking to an intern at the copy machine he sighed in relief.

He walked slowly to her.

"Lois…"

"Clark", she smiled widely and threw herself into his arms, "I thought I'd never see you again…"

He smiled softly over her shoulder at the warmth she gave off. He was holding her tightly when she pulled back slightly.

"Where have you been", she asked.

"Covering the story on the mayor's attempted assassination", Clark said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", she smiled.

He smiled softly.

"Are you okay", she asked.

"Yeah", he nodded softly, "I am now."

Lois smiled and leaned into him.

"Lois, what are you doing", he asked alarmed.

"Oh shut it Smallville", she whispered against his lips, "The last time you kissed me was well over twenty four hours ago… I think I'm due for another mind blowing Clark Kent kiss…"

He smiled softly and closed the gap between their mouths. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. He pulled her flush against his body and angled their faces to deepen the kiss. Lois glided her tongue across his upper lip asking for access, which he gladly obliged. He sighed into the kiss and then she pulled away.

"What about you not liking public displays of affection", he asked softly tucking a strand of hair behind her head.

"Are you kidding me", she asked shrugging, "I've seen the way these interns look at you…"

He smirked with mirth.

"I'm just marking my territory", she shrugged smiling.

"These interns got nothing on you Lane", he grinned.

"And don't you forget it, Smallville", she winked.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: **As promised... before Disciple :-)

**Chapter 4**

Lois walked ahead of him looking over her notes and stopped in the lobby of Wonder Con, waiting for Clark to catch up to her.

"Hurry it up, Smallville", she said before biting the tip of her pen.

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms slowly around her waist looking over her shoulder at what she was writing.

"Clark", she whined wiggling out of his grasp, "We're supposed to be working…"

"We _are _working", he smiled lifting his hands to wrap them around her waist again.

Lois walked backwards away from him.

"No, I'm working", she placed her hand on his chest stopping him, "You're groping…"

"What's the difference", he pouted.

"I get paid for what I'm doing", she tilted her head to the side.

"And I don't", he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Smallville", her jaw dropped.

Clark loved moments like these where he surprised her. He leaned in and gave her a quick, chaste kiss while pulling her notebook out of her hand at the same time.

"Hey-", she protested.

"So, what have we got", he asked walking ahead of her deeper into the convention.

"Metropolis very own comic book convention", she said looking around, "Complete with its very own hobbits…"

She eyed a man about half her size walk by her. He looked her up and down and smiled. Lois shivered in disgust and walked closer to Clark, placing her arm in his.

"You are not allowed to leave me alone here, got it", she warned.

Clark smiled mockingly.

"Don't tell me you're scared of a few fan boys, Lois…"

"Petrified", she glared.

"Come on", he smiled, "It's a puff piece. What could possibly go wrong…."

He walked ahead, leaving her a few feet behind.

"Famous last words", she muttered before catching up to him and holding his hand.

***

"You understand what you have to do?"

Stephen Swift nodded at his lieutenant.

"Find the threat and remove it sir", he said for clarification.

"Your target is Chloe Sullivan", Lieutenant Harry Stein said, "You are to get close to her Agent Swift. Whatever it takes."

"Yes sir."

***

"This is so boring", Lois groaned, "Why do people like these things anyway?"

Clark smiled at his girlfriend.

"I guess they feel part of something special", Clark shrugged, "And it's pretty spoilerific if you ask me."

"Spoilerific", Lois asked and then smiled, "Smallville… have you gone from farm boy to fan boy?"

He groaned.

"Just kidding, Clark", she smiled and looked ahead, "What are we waiting for?"

"The Warrior Angel panel", he said looking at the itinerary, "It's supposed to start soon."

"I guess the better question would have been why…"

He rolled his eyes.

"I wonder if they're filming in Smallville again", he said softly.

"Oh that's right", she smiled, "You saved its lead actress from an out of control car…"

"Chloe told you, huh", he asked.

"Who else", she smiled.

"Well, Rachel's character died in the first one, so she definitely won't be here", he nodded looking back at the program in his hand.

Lois stared at him with a cheeky grin.

"What", he asked.

"Did you watch it?"

"Watch what", he asked.

"The movie", she replied rolling her eyes at his innocence.

He muttered something she didn't hear so she leaned in closer.

"I'm sorry, what", she asked again.

"Rachel sent me a copy", he said more clearly.

Lois bit the inside of her cheek to hold in her laughter.

"What", he asked annoyed.

"Nothing", she said no longer able to hold in her laughter.

"No, you clearly have something to say, what is it…?"

"I'm just wondering if I should be jealous", she shrugged looking toward the stage.

Clark shook his head and leaned in closer to her so she turned her face toward him. He kissed her slowly, eliciting a low moan from her and smirked when he pulled away. "Rachel who?"

Lois smiled and turned around as someone stepped on to the stage introducing the cast and crew of the new Warrior Angel movie.

"I'm so getting at least one interview, by the way", she mumbled.

"Good luck with that, Lois."

***

Lois walked back to Clark sulking after trying, unsuccessfully, to interview the cast of the new Warrior Angel film.

"Swing and a miss", he asked smirking.

"Don't start, Smallville", she said rolling her eyes and pulling him toward the exit.

"Clark?"

Lois and Clark turned around seeing the young woman who'd called out.

"Zatanna?"

***

"Zatanna", Lois asked eying the woman in a magician costume wearing fishnets.

"Lois", Clark said wrapping an arm around her, "This is Zatanna. Zatanna, this is Lois… my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend", she nodded smiling and extending a hand, "We actually met… well sort of."

"I think I'd remember you", Lois said shaking her hand.

"Well, it was your cousin or something in your body…"

"Are you", Lois asked, "The magician?"

"Yeah, that's me", Zatanna smiled.

Lois smiled tightly.

"So", Zatanna turned to Clark, "What are you doing here?"

"Covering the Wonder Con for the Planet", Clark smiled, "You?"

"Hello, this is the perfect place to make some cash", she shrugged, "My magic tricks alone are a hit… imagine if I start granting wishes…"

Clark glared.

"Don't worry", she shook her head, "No one's wish has been granted… yet."

"That's good to hear", Lois smiled tightly and then turned to Clark, "Pumpkin, we have to get back to work."

Clark eyed her suspiciously.

"Uhh… Alright, Muffin", he played along smiling knowingly.

Zatanna smiled cheekily.

"Well, Zee", Lois smiled, "We'd hate to keep you from conning innocent geeks in costumes so…. Good luck!"

Lois turned to walk away pulling Clark along with her.

"Bye", he said over his shoulder before Lois pulled him completely through the exit.

"Clark, wait…", Zatanna called out to his retreating back and sighed.

***

"What was that about", Clark asked as he and Lois walked toward his truck.

"What are you talking about", she asked.

"That… back there… with Zatanna…"

"Nothing", she said defensively.

"Lois, you were acting like a jealous girlfriend."

"I was not jealous."

He eyed her suspiciously.

"So shortening her name and making a quick exit was a form of endearment?"

"Sure", she shrugged, "I give everyone a nickname."

"Uh huh", he nodded jumping into the cab of his truck.

"What? It was!"

Clark turned to her placing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Lois", he said softly, "You have nothing to be jealous about."

She smiled and kissed him.

"Good."

"Good", he nodded and turned back to the steering wheel pulling out of his parking space.

***

Lois looked over her monitor and shook her head smiling.

"What", he asked never taking his eyes off the screen.

"You just look so cute when you concentrate like that", she smiled.

Clark looked up from his keyboard and grinned.

"Are you flirting with me, Lane?"

"Maybe", she said stretching the word and then smiled, "Why? Is it working?"

Clark smiled and clicked on print before standing up.

"What? Are you done?"

"Yup", he nodded before taking the paper out of the printer by his desk.

"Already", she asked again.

"Uh huh", he nodded, rereading it.

"Can I read it?"

"Nope", he shook his head before walking toward his editor's door.

"Clark", she whined standing up, "My name's on that… I've got to approve it first."

Clark turned and smiled.

"You don't trust me", he asked.

"I trust you, Smallville", she said snatching the sheet out of his hand, "I just don't trust your spell check."

He snorted.

"Two pairs of eyes is better than one", she shrugged before starting to read.

"Well, I was planning something special but if you want to stay to proof my copy, then I guess we can just stay her-"

Lois pushed him aside and dumped it in her city editor's mailbox.

"Let's go", she said turning around back to her desk to get her things together.

Clark shook his head smiling.

***

Zatanna walked into the Daily Planet searching for him. She smiled when she spotted him across the bull pen getting ready to leave.

"Clark", she smiled in greeting.

"Zatanna", he smiled with confusion etched on his face, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you", she said before letting her eyes roam to Lois and back to him, "I need to talk to you-" A beat. "It's an emergency."

"Of course it is", Lois nodded and turned to Clark, "Hey, Smallville, how about I just meet you back at the farm…."

"Lois, I probably won't be long…"

"Take your time", she smiled and leaned in to kiss him slowly. She pulled back and smiled softly, before turning to Zatanna and smiled, "It was good seeing you again."

Zatanna smiled in return and Lois walked around her toward the elevators.

Clark kept his eye on her until the doors closed and then turned back to the woman in front of him.

"What's the emergency?"

"My father's comic", she said slowly, "It's missing…"

***

Stephen walked around the Wonder Con searching for his blond target. He had on good authority that she might be there, but so far there were no sightings of Chloe Sullivan. He walked toward the exit ready to leave and looked down, finding a comic book in front of him.

He bent picking it up and flipped through its pages. Turning to the closest person to him, "Hey, is this yours?"

"Nah man", the young man shook his head walking away.

Stephen watched him leave and looked down as the comic book started flipping pages alone.

"What the-"

His eyes opened wide as a burst of bright light engulfed him and breathed in. He looked around to see if anyone else noticed that a white light had surrounded him, but everyone was still going about their business. He pocketed the comic and walked outside, crossing the street.

***

Clark cocked his eyebrow and she leaned her head to the side. Zatanna rolled her eyes when he didn't say anything.

"It's a magical comic book", she said shaking her head slowly, "A first edition issue of Warrior Angel…"

"Why's it magical?"

"My father charmed it", she sighed, "He was a big Warrior Angel fan… so he put a spell on the comic, hoping that some day he could bring the hero to life. But his spell backfired, because instead all it did was whenever someone touched the comic, they'd reenact a scene in the comic."

"That sounds dangerous", Clark said shaking his head.

"It can be", she shrugged, "If it falls into the wrong hands… that's why you have to help me get it back."

Clark turned his head picking up something with his super hearing.

_Let go! Help!_

"Clark", Zatanna called out softly noticing his faraway look.

"Chloe", he muttered turning away from her, "I have to go."

She nodded and he was gone before she could blink

***

Chloe crossed the street heading toward the Wonder Con where she was supposed to meet Zatanna. She walked down the sidewalk when a mugger jumped out at her from the alley.

"Give me your purse", he said pointing his gun at her.

Chloe stopped holding up her hands.

"This doesn't have to get ugly", she said, "You don't want to do this…"

"Oh I think I do", he said trying to tear the purse away from her.

"Stop", she screamed, "Let go! Help!"

Stephen looked across the street and saw a blond woman being mugged in bright daylight. He felt the sudden urge to be a hero and ran across the street in front of oncoming traffic.

"Stop", he yelled running toward the mugger.

He jumped in front of the woman when he heard a gunshot and closed his eyes. When he opened them he looked down at his hand and saw the bullet in his palm.

"Wha-"

Open mouthed, the mugger turned to run. Stephen caught him by his shirt and tossed him against the opposite wall. He looked down at the unconscious mugger.

Clark super sped onto the scene and saw Chloe standing there in shock. He rushed over to her turning her around in his arms.

"Chloe", he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Clark", she breathed before jumping into his arms hugging him.

"What happened", he asked.

"He… he…", she stuttered, "He saved me!"

Clark looked over her shoulder at the man standing in front of them.

***

Clark leaned against an ambulance as Chloe's "hero", a Stephen Swift, retold his story for the third time in a row. Chloe watched with awe struck eyes and it was starting to worry him.

"Chloe", Clark started softly, "Maybe I should take you back home…"

"Oh, Stephen offered to drive me back to Smallville", she grinned, "He's the sweetest…"

Clark nodded in confusion.

"Yeah", he nodded, leaning his head to the side, "You sure you're okay?"

"Positive", she smiled, "I'll be fine."

"Okay", Clark shrugged, "I've got to get back to the Planet."

"Okay", she said with that same dreamy look on her face as she watched this man they'd both just met talking to police.

"I'm going now", Clark said slowly trying to get her attention.

"Okay", she said waving without really paying him any attention.

"Okay, bye", he tried again.

"Bye", she sighed with a star struck look.

Clark shook his head and turned to super speed when he noticed the folded comic in Stephen's jacket. He super sped by him taking it without the other man noticing and super sped back to the Planet.

***

Zatanna twirled in his chair with her feet propped on his desk waiting for Clark to return.

"I got it", he said from behind her.

She turned and smiled.

"I knew I could count on you", she grinned standing up and walking toward him.

She extended her hand to take from him when a bright white light enveloped them.

***

He busted the doors open and walked inside. She walked around him and grinned.

"What is this place", he asked.

"My dressing room", she said wagging her eyebrows.

Clark grinned pulling her close to him.

"Penelope", he breathed in her scent and started kissing her neck.

"Yes, Warrior Angel", she sighed.

"Close your eyes", he commanded watching her as she did so.

He pulled away from her and super sped around the room setting up candles and lighting them quickly, then folded his arms in front of himself and grinned triumphantly.

"Open them", he said.

Zatanna opened her eyes slowly and gasped at the romantic setting in front of her.

"How did you-"

"Trade secret", he said walking up to her.

She walked closer, closing the gap and looked up while running her finger up his chest.

"Tell me the truth", she asked, "Are you different than other men?"

"How can you ask me that", he countered, "You barely know me…"

"I know enough to see you walk around with a secret so powerful", she walked slowly pushing him back, "It won't let you get close to anyone…"

He shuffled backwards, "You should be with someone who'll give you the love you deserve…"

"You are that someone", she said quickly and pushed him down into a chair, "But you want to lie and run away… why?"

She straddled his lap and leaned into him.

"Penelope, if I ever hurt you…"

"You can't hurt me if you love me…"

She leaned in closing the gap between their mouths and kissed him hard. Clark smiled into the kiss and slipped his tongue into her mouth pushing her harder against him. Zatanna held his face and nipped at his bottom lip as he dropped his hands to her waist and dragged them up to her shoulders. Zatanna moaned as he started kissing her from her jaw down her neck.

***

Lois walked into the convention searching for the dressing room number the registry gave her. She walked down the narrow hallway and pushed open the door gasping in shock. Her eyes widened when she found the couple in a heavy lip lock.

"I'm so sorry", she started to turn away while apologizing when she recognized who they were, "Smallville?"

"Lois…?"

His wide eyes reminded her of a deer when caught in headlights. She shook her head and turned to walk away.

"Lois", he called after her pushing Zatanna off and running after her, "I can explain."

He finally caught up to her in the hallway.

"Explain", she asked, "Clark… you were kissing her… was this the emergency?"

"No… Lois… it's this comic… its magic… and…."

She shook her head and bit her lip trying hard to hold her anger in. "I have to go."

He watched her retreating back and sighed. He turned and found Zatanna standing behind him.

"I'm so sorry, Clark", she shook her head, "I didn't think it'd only take a second… I should have been more careful…"

"It's not your fault", he sighed.

She nodded and looked around the room.

"Clark", she asked slowly as he snapped his head back to her, "Where's the comic?"

***

Chloe watched the man sitting on her couch with love struck eyes. She jumped slightly as the tea pot whistled on the stove before removing it and pouring the dark liquid into two mugs.

"Sorry", she said walking toward him, "My cousin must have drunk the last bit of the coffee."

"It's quite alright, Miss", he smiled.

"How did you do that today", she asked, "Stop a bullet with your bare hand…. I've never seen that before…"

He took the mug from her hand and placed both mugs on the table in front of them. He touched her face softly with the back of his knuckles.

"Can I tell you a secret", he asked.

"Of course", she said softly.

"I'm not from around here", he whispered.

"You're not from Kansas", she asked with her head leaning slightly into his touch.

"I'm not even from Earth", he answered.

She moved slightly back.

"You mean… you're a… alien?"

"Yes", he nodded.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to serve and protect", he smiled.

Chloe leaned in to him.

"But you look so… normal…"

He smiled.

"I feel just like everyone else", he said, "But I'm not…"

"I don't care where it is you're from."

"You don't?"

"No", she shook her head and leaned in to kiss him softly.

***

Lois stomped her way into the bullpen muttering to herself.

"Slutty Anna", she was saying, "Who the hell does she think she is… ugh. I swear if I ever get my hands on her I'm going to-"

She looked down noticing an open comic by Clark's desk. She bent and picked it up when a bright light surrounded her.

Lois looked around and down at the comic before shrugging and putting it back in her purse. She sat down at her desk and turned on her computer. Noticing the Wonder Con passes on her desk, she grinned as an idea formed in her head and stood walking out of the bullpen.

***

"The last time I remember having it was at the Daily Planet", she shook her head, "Then everything's basically a black void until well… when Lois showed up."

Clark nodded.

"It's probably still at the Planet", he said, "I'll just go and get it."

"Clark, don't touch it", Zatanna warned.

"Okay", he nodded before super speeding away.

He arrived in the bullpen and scanned the area using his x-ray vision. He walked around his and Lois's desk when he noticed her computer was turned on. He knew she'd turned it off this afternoon when she'd left, so that meant she had been there. He super sped through all the floors searching for her, finishing on the roof. Clark over looked the Metropolis sky line and shook his head.

"Where are you, Lois?"

***

Clark opened the door to the Talon and stopped in his tracks. He turned around swiftly muttering an apology to the couple kissing on the couch.

"Um", he said folding his arms, "Chloe?"

At the sound of someone else in the room, she dislodged herself from her partner's lips and looked to the door.

"Can I help you?"

Clark turned around and shielded his eyes noticing their state of undress.

"Want to put some clothes on first?"

"What's the point", she shrugged, "They're just going to come off once you're gone anyway…"

"Chloe!"

Clark tossed her a shirt nearby.

"Get dressed", he barked, "Lois is missing…"

"Lois?"

"Yeah", he nodded his eyes still closed, "She um, kind of caught me…"

"Caught you", Chloe's question was muffled as she pulled her shirt over her head; "I'm decent."

Clark opened his eyes and recognized the other man in the apartment.

"Stephen?"

Stephen looked at Chloe with confusion and widened eyes.

"Excuse me, Penelope", he said leaning in and kissing her, "I need to talk to him quickly."

"Don't be long", she grinned as she watched him and Clark leave her apartment.

"What the hell is going on here", Clark asked once they were outside the apartment.

"Listen…"

"Clark", he offered.

"Clark", Stephen continued, "How do you know my name?"

"We met, this afternoon…"

"I remember meeting you, but I don't remember giving you my name", Stephen answered.

"Are you serious-"

"Now if you'll excuse me, there's a beautiful woman in there waiting for me…"

"Come again", Clark asked deadpanned.

"You may know I am Warrior Angel", Stephen said, "But you will not stop me from being with the one I love…"

Clark jumped back as the door slammed in his face. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Oliver."- A beat. "We've got a problem."

***

Clark walked into Oliver's office spotting the billionaire behind his desk.

"You were a little vague on the phone there, Clark", Oliver laughed, "What happened exactly?"

"I guess I should start from the beginning", Clark shook his head, "Zatanna lost this charmed Warrior Angel comic, somehow this guy Stephen Swift got a hold of it, now he thinks he's Warrior Angel and that Chloe is his… Penelope."

"All because he found a comic book", Oliver asked, "How old is this guy? Eight?"

"It's charmed Oliver", Clark glared, "He can't… help it. Anyways, I think Chloe touched the book too. She really believes she's Penelope."

"And what am I supposed to do?"

"Watch them", Clark shrugged.

"You mean babysit", Oliver glared.

"Until I find the book and destroy it", Clark said quickly.

"Where's the book?"

"I don't know."

"Well, who has it?"

"I don't know."

"What year was it published?"

Clark glared at him again.

"Sorry, just going three for three", Oliver shrugged, "And where's Lois? Does she know her cousin is suddenly thinking herself to be the leading lady?"

"Lois is…", Clark started, "She's kind of mad at me right now… I haven't seen her for a while. I went looking for her and found… the happy couple."

"What'd you do", Oliver asked.

"Touched the comic", Clark answered shaking his head before turning to go, "I got to get you to Smallville quick, before Chloe and her beau are on the move. Come on."

"Oh hell no, the last time you took me on your express run, I was dry heaving for hours…"

"Oliver", Clark glared, "Now. We don't have time to waste…"

"Fine", Oliver groaned stepping next to Clark, "But I swear you-"

He looked around at the familiar architecture of the Talon.

"… owe me", he finished.

Clark grinned.

"They're upstairs", he said smiling before super speeding off.

"This should be fun", Oliver mumbled, taking the stairs two at a time and opening the door unannounced.

The couple looked up at him in mid-kiss.

"Who wants to play Scrabble", Oliver grinned before shutting the door behind him.

***

"You said this Stephen Swift guy had the comic", Zatanna was saying, "Did he take it back?"

"I checked the apartment when I was there", Clark said shaking his head, "He didn't."

"So where can it be", Zatanna asked looking around the comic book convention.

"Good question", he said looking around.

He tried using his super hearing to pick up any familiar voices and smiled when he spotted hers.

_Listen Officer Dan, I need to get back there. Devilicus is trying to kill Warrior Angel._

_Lady, you need to step back or I'm going to have to call the real police to take away your crazy ass._

"What", Zatanna asked noticing the smile on his face and faraway look.

"Lois is here", he said before making his way through the crowd to where he heard her.

He stood behind her and eyed her from head to toe. His eyes bugged out as he took in her red and blue leather costume.

"Lo-Lois", he sputtered.

She turned around and glared.

"Lois", she asked flipping her hair and turning back to the guard in front of her, "I'm Penelope."

"Penelope?" Clark asked with confusion written all over his face. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face him "No You're Lois, Lois Lane!"

"I knew she was nuts", the guard mumbled before turning away from them and standing back in his post.

"My boyfriend is Warrior Angel and you're definitely not him", she glared at him attempting to turn away from him, noticing a dark haired woman holding the comic she had moments before.

"That's mine!"

"Not exactly sister", Zatanna said.

"Give it back", Lois lounged at her but Clark held her from behind.

"Lois, stop", he said, "We have to destroy that…"

"No, it's my only proof of Devilicus' sinister plan… you can't", she cried thrashing away from him.

Clark closed his eyes remembering he'd been in this position once before.

"Lois", he whispered leaning into her hair, "Please… stop!"

"Yortsed flesruoy", Zatanna said as the comic incinerated before them.

Lois stopped fighting and looked around her. Clark stilled behind her as she turned around and looked up into his eyes.

"Clark", she asked.

"Hey", He whispered smiling softly as he pulled her closer to his frame and held her tightly.

"What happened", she looked up at him.

"It's a long story", he answered tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Going to the Daily Planet after", she turned around and noticed Zatanna standing there. She stepped out of his touch, "After I caught you and her making out in her dressing room."

Clark winced.

"Lois, I can explain", he started.

"You don't have to", she shrugged smiling, "I'm guessing I got whammied too considering I can't remember anything after picking up some comic book by your desk."

"I wasn't myself", he said softly.

"I know", she said stepping into his arms and wrapped her arms around his torso, "I know you wouldn't cheat on me Smallville, it isn't like you. I guess I should have realized that before storming out. So, I'm sorry."

"You know", he started as he shook his head smiling, "You're amazing."

"It's gift", she shrugged leaning up on her toes to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

Clark pulled away first.

"Lois, I-"

"Yes, Clark?"

"Clark", Zatanna made her presence known, "I'm just going to go…"

"You're leaving?"

"I've caused enough mischief for one stay", she smiled.

"You got that right", Lois muttered.

"I better go", she said turning to walk away, "Bye."

"Zatanna", Clark called before she walked away, "Thank you… I know that book… was your father's most prized procession…"

"I know it's what he would have wanted me to do", she nodded and turned to leave.

Clark smiled and turned back to the woman in his arms.

"You have no idea how scared I was I'd never get to hold you like this again", he said shaking his head.

Lois smiled and touched his face softly.

"No matter what", she started, "Dungeons or sunsets… promise me that we'll work it out…"

He smiled. "I promise."

She let a slow smile grace her lips.

"Let's go home, Smallville."

Clark stopped walking abruptly and closed his eyes tightly remembering. "Chloe!"

***

"Alright", Oliver said as he placed the letters on the board, "That's … that's got to be at least a hundred points."

Chloe looked at him in confusion.

"Oliver", she smiled, "What are you doing here? Playing scrabble…"

He looked up from the board and his smile faltered.

"Um", he started, "You guys don't remember…?"

The two people in front of him looked at each other and shook their heads.

"It's a long story", he said, "One I'll let Clark explain since he's better at story telling anyway…"

"Um", Stephen said getting up, "I better go anyway…"

"Yeah", Chloe said nodding, "Yeah…"

She smiled awkwardly.

"It was nice", he stuttered, "To meet you… Miss…."

"It's Chloe", she smiled.

"Chloe", he grinned before turning to leave, "Well, goodnight."

"Good night…"

Oliver watched her as she closed the door and leaned back.

"Nice guy", he commented.

"Complete stranger", Chloe corrected, "In my apartment… I had a complete stranger in my apartment!"

"Relax", Oliver sighed standing up, "Clark and I got here before anything… life changing could happen…"

Chloe glared at him.

"Right", Oliver stretched, "So… just how many points does get?"

***

Clark and Oliver watched Chloe pace Watchtower.

"So you're saying that I was caught necking with a random guy like a couple of horny teenagers in my apartment", she asked, "By you two?"

Clark and Oliver looked at each other and nodded before grinning and turning back to her.

"Yup…"

"That sounds about right…"

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"A little bit", Clark stifled his laughter and nodded.

"Yup", Oliver repeated.

"I hate you both."

Chloe glared at them before laughing.

Clark and Oliver couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed right along with her.

"At least Zatanna was able to come through", Oliver said, "Again…"

"In her defense", Clark said with his arms crossed, "This time wasn't her fault…"

Oliver nodded.

"What are you suggesting big guy", he asked.

"Well, Zatanna is pretty powerful", Clark shrugged, "I thinking it'd be better to have her with us than against us… you know… down the road… especially with Zod."

Chloe and Oliver nodded agreeing.

"If I'm vulnerable to magic, then so are the Kandorians", Clark continued, "She could be a pretty powerful ally when the time comes…"

"Let's recruit her then", Chloe nodded.

***

Stephen sat in the interrogation room with his hands folded in front of him. Lieutenant Harry Stein walked in with another woman.

"Agent Swift, you went AWOL yesterday", Harry asked, "Where were you?"

"I", he started, "I made contact, sir, I was not able to check in."

"Does she trust you?"

"Not yet", he said, "But she will."

"Swift, I want you to meet your boss", Harry said pulling forward the dark skinned woman, "Meet the head of the department, Amanda Waller."


	5. Deleted Scene: Simply Irresistable

**A.N: **Think of this as one of those deleted scenes that couldn't fit within the chapter. I wanted to end chapter 4 in a way that sets up chapter 5 and this... would not have been it... lol. Well, I hope you enjoy it anyway. It could be viewed as a one shot or as part of the story. Hope you enjoy it anyway!!! =)

Simply Irresistible 

Lois sat at her desk holding her pen in her hand and looking down at her notepad. Her pen slipped out of her hand and she bent down to retrieve it. She noticed a pair of heels and fishnets standing in front of her and looked up into the face of its owner.

"Oh", she smiled tightly, "It's you…"

She turned back to her work ignoring the woman standing in front of her desk.

"Lois-", Zatanna said but realized she was being ignored and tried again, "Lois, I'm sorry."

"For causing the mischief or for kissing my boyfriend", Lois asked folding her arms in front of her.

"Both", Zatanna shrugged.

"Right", she said nodding, "I have to get back to work and I thought you were leaving… it's what you said yesterday… remember?"

"I know", Zatanna said, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, "But I can't leave without at least attempting to show you how sorry I am… I didn't mean for any of that to happen…"

"You know what's harder", Lois asked her suddenly.

"What?"

"Knowing that you're being honest", she shrugged, "I know you didn't mean to straddle my boyfriend and seduce him…"

"Right", Zatanna said smiling, "And if there's any way I can make it up to you… I will."

Lois grinned.

"Any way…?"

"Just name it", Zatanna smiled, "Your wish is my command."

***

"Lois, what's going on", Clark Kent asked his eager girlfriend as she dragged him toward his barn, "I thought we were watching a movie… You rented Simply Irresistible last night for today…"

"We'll get to that", she said pulling him further along.

"Why are we outside", he asked, "It's date night… Date night is always in doors…"

"It will be… just humor me…", she stopped in front of him and gave him a chaste kiss, "Come on!"

"Lois", he tried again but stopped abruptly when he saw the familiar scenery inside his barn, "What the…"

"You like it?"

"How did you do this?"

"I had a little help from a little magician who granted me a wish…"

Clark's neck snapped to her, "Lois… her magic is dangerous…"

"Relax Smallville", she shrugged, "I didn't say the words I wish… Zee just helped a girl out… and Chloe too."

"Doing what exactly?"

"Reenacting Chloe's wedding reception", she said softly.

Clark walked around his barn looking at how right they'd set up everything as close to the original as they probably could.

"There wasn't many pictures from the night", she continued, "When that monster came I'm pretty sure protecting the cameras was the last thing on people's minds as they were running away… so a lot of it is from memory. And I know it's not exactly the same-"

"It's perfect", he cut her off smiling.

"Yeah", she asked grinning.

"I do believe we have some unfinished business, Lane", he smiled nodding as he extended his hand.

"Hold that thought", she smiled walking over to a radio and pressing play as a familiar jazz song came out of the speakers.

Clark grinned, "It's the same music."

"It was a pain in the butt to figure out what it was but", she nodded, "I have to confess… that was all Zatanna's doing. I kind of said I wish I knew what song was playing and suddenly I remembered it."

He smiled and extended his hand further to her before nodding toward the dance floor in the same manner he did a year ago.

"The only difference is I'm not wearing that dress", she said looking down at her jeans and sweater.

"You look beautiful no matter what you're wearing", he shook his head before taking her hand and pulling her closer, "or not wearing…"

Lois blushed and smiled softly as he leaned his head closer to her and swayed softly to the music. She grinned and closed her eyes happy to be finishing the dance they'd started a year ago. She looked up at him.

"Clark", she called out softly.

He looked down at her waiting.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday", Lois said softly, "I should have trusted you."

"I'm sorry that seeing that, hurt you", he said softly his eyes watching her sadly, "But Lois, one thing's for sure… we don't have to keep apologizing… none of it was anyone's fault."

"I know", she nodded and smiled leaning her head on his chest.

Clark breathed in deeply. This was the time. It was the perfect moment. The moment he'd been waiting for.

"Lois", he called out softly.

She lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him. He stared into her eyes and he knew in that moment that he loved her, more than he'd ever loved anyone or would love anyone again. She was it for him; the beginning, the middle and the end. She was smiling softly at him as he lowered his head.

Before he closed the gap, he breathed onto her lips, "I love you…"

He swallowed her gasp in a hungry kiss. He kissed her slowly and angled his face to deepen their kiss. Clark nipped on her lower lip before dragging his tongue lightly across it. He smiled as she wrapped her hand behind his neck and pulled him farther down. Both his hands found their way to her waist and he pushed her flush against him.

They both moaned as they broke apart and touched foreheads. Lois looked into his eyes and grinned.

"I love you too, Smallville."

She shivered.

"Cold", he asked realizing for the first time she'd walked out without her coat.

"A little bit", she nodded.

He rubbed his hands up and down her arms giving her some warmth.

"How about we go start that movie you rented?"

"Sounds like a plan, Smallville", she grinned as he wrapped his arms around her and led her back to the house.


End file.
